


The Undeniable Truth

by LinkCat



Series: The Family Curse [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Twig fools almost everyone into thinking he has changed his ways, but has he really?Chapter 1 summary:Branch and Creek have some alone time.





	1. Crazy Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of "The Family Curse." Please read 1-3. Everything will make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!

It had been just over five years since Creek and Penny’s twins were born. It had been a busy but peaceful time for the trolls. Twig had been released on schedule and had decided to keep calm and stick to his studies. He wanted to stay out of everyone’s way. He had plans of getting out of there soon. He didn’t want to stick around and deal with his father anymore. More babies were born as well. Creek and Branch had a baby through Creek. She was three years old, lavender colored and had royal blue and green two-toned hair and her name was Juniper. Penelope had a two-year-old son. He was baby pink with red, royal blue, and yellow hair. His name was Oak. Poppy had a three-year-old son, who was pink like her and had bright pink hair. His name was Lotus. Keith and Layla had married as well and had an one year old son named Gage, whom was blue green with purple hair. 

Creek had caught Branch alone, which was extremely rare. He walked over and grabbed his hand. He began walking Branch towards a small cave that he had discovered a few years earlier. He had a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my god, where are you taking me?” Branch knew that look and had a feeling that he was in the mood. “Crap, we should tell our wives! Creek! Are you listening?!”

“We haven’t been able to conceive the last few times we have tried. I think a little naughty dirty sex might help. I’m very sure our wives will forgive us. They know we have been trying.” Creek got to the cave and made sure there were no predators around. He saw and smelled nothing dangerous, so he removed his pants.

“If Smidge kills me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.” Branch grumbled and began to undress. He crossed his arms and glared at Creek’s nude lavender body. He could see that Creek’s member was swollen and ready, but he knew he’s wasn’t. “And how do you plan to warm me up? I need my wives to help me get going.”

“Mm…you might change your mind after this…” Creek walked up to Branch and grabbed his member gently. He reached down and began suckling on his member gently.

“Oh my god Creek…” Branch flushed and grasped his two-toned hair. “You’re a naughty son of a bitch!” He groaned, feeling his member swell in Creek’s mouth. He was very pleased.

Creek suckled for a little bit, and then got up and turned Branch around. He took his own swollen member into his hand and pushed it into Branch. He began to thrust eagerly. He grabbed Branch’s hair and moaned into his ear.

Branch flushed when he pushed into him. He pushed back and bumped hips with him. “You’re an ass! I wanted to go first after that head action. You tease!” He moaned loudly. He was very pleased.

“You know you like it. I seem to recall you liked being on the receiving end?” Creek smirked and smacked him in the butt. He wanted to keep Branch in the mood and knew he loved it rough. He had found that out through Smidge.

“Fuck you Creek! I love giving, not receiving!” Branch didn’t want to admit that he liked this. He didn’t want to give Creek ideas of becoming mates with them. Having two mates was enough as it was, and he didn’t always get along with Creek. Besides Penny and Penelope were sisters and that would just not work.

Once Creek was done, he pulled out, and waved his butt in Branch’s face. He gasped when Branch grabbed him by the hips and pushed into him. He moaned and backed into him. “Oh my god…” He bit his bottom lip and shivered.

Branch grabbed Creek’s long hair and pulled on it. “I’m going to make you squeal like a little girl for that.” He pushed into Creek and began thrusting deep and hard. He moaned in pleasure. He was really enjoying the last few times they had mated. He was very pleased.

Back at the village, River was busy. She had been working on making a small library for the colony. She was inside it, putting a new book on a shelf. She had been keeping track of everything that had gone on in the village and had also writing down stories that her parents had shared with her. The one she just wrote was about the fire. It had taken this long for her to become brave enough to write about it. It had been a stressful year for everyone after that fire. Especially for her fathers.

Twig walked into the library and locked the door. He walked over to River and smiled. “What did you write about this time River?” He seemed interested but had more than talking in mind today. He had a plan. He had been sexually interested in River and a few other young colony members and wanted to test these new feelings out on her first.

“I wrote about the fire, and how it changed a lot of things for the good and bad for our colony. Feel free to read it if you like.” River turned to Twig and flushed, seeing that his aura showed interest in her. She backed away and frowned. “What are you up to?” She swallowed hard when he moved closer to her. She was suddenly scared. She knew Twig had evil tendencies, and they were alone in her library. She backed into the wall and cringed when he got closer.

“Relax. This won’t hurt a bit.” Twig moved closer to her. “Be quiet about this, or I will hurt your fathers.”

What happened next terrified River. She kept her mouth shut, determined to keep her fathers safe. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do now. She had promised to help protect the colony, but she also didn’t want to have her parents die. She knew Smidge wouldn’t allow Twig to die, and this certainly would cause her fathers to want to kill him.


	2. River Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River tries to keep a secret.

It had been six weeks since Twig raped River. The only other troll at this time that knew what happened was Sky, and she had caved and told him under extreme pressure and duress. They had talked about it, and if anything was questioned, he volunteered to take the blame if she got pregnant. He was just as protective of their father Creek. Both knew they would get into a lot of trouble, but it was better then having Guy Diamond or Creek die. In this time frame, Twig had also raped Winter, Habanero, Jewel, and Nim.

River was on her way to Creek’s home. It was time to give and receive lessons. She helped her dad with teaching the little kids, and she still took lessons with him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that today wasn’t going to go well. She was very sure she was pregnant, and she knew Creek would notice right away. She was showing up early to today’s lesson, so that her father wouldn’t yell at her in front of the children. She opened the door and came inside. 

Creek looked up when River came in. He got up and walked up to her. As she predicted, he noticed the new life in her belly right away. “What the fuck?!” He looked up at her. “You’re pregnant. You know better River. Who’s the father?”

River blushed and looked at his belly. She could see he was pregnant too. She looked away and bit her bottom lip. “You’re pregnant too.” She tried to avoid her father’s question about the father of her baby.

“I’m aware that I’m pregnant. Answer my question River!” Creek was pissed. He had talked to all his children, and he really thought River would wait until she was eighteen.

“I screwed up dad. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” River broke down and began to cry. She backed into the wall and slid to the ground. “I’m scared…”

Creek sighed and sat down beside her. “River, you’re too young still. I’m scared too. I don’t want to lose you.” He pulled her into a gentle hug. “Please tell me who the father is? He needs to take responsibility for his actions too. You’re both going to need to step up and take care of this baby.”

“It was Sky…” River buried her face into her hands and sob. She had a bad feeling she was going to get an earful.

Creek widened his eyes and glared at her. “He’s your half-brother!” He didn’t look amused.

“I know he is…” River wiped her face and sniffled. “I don’t know what we were thinking.”

Creek frowned. He could tell she was lying. He sighed and shook his head. “River…” He had her look up. “Who is the father, really?”

River cringed. She had a bad feeling he would notice that she was lying. She shook her head and got up. She ran towards the bathroom and began to get sick in the toilet.

“Oh my god…” Penny could hear puking. She had been tending to Juniper to get ready for lessons. She walked towards the bathroom. She frowned, seeing it was River that was getting sick. “Not feeling good today sweetheart?” She rubbed her back as she got sick in the toilet.

Creek walked over to the bathroom and crossed his arms. “She’s pregnant…”

River finished getting sick. She flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands. Tears were running down her cheeks. She could see that her dad was angry and that upset her a lot.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re still a little too young.” Penny saw that River was crying. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face of tears. “Please don’t cry sweetie. It’s going to be alright.”

“She won’t tell me who the father is.” Creek sighed and shook his head.

River hugged into Penny and sniffled. She really wanted to tell Creek who did it, but she knew what Creek would do, and she was worried about him. She also had a bad feeling that it would cause a lot of problems with Smidge. She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Creek, please calm down. Your tone is harsh, and she is very upset. I don’t think she did this out of spite. I’m not sure what happened, but River needs support.” Penny ran her hand through River’s long white and green hair.

Creek thought for a moment about what Penny said, and then widened his eyes. He felt his heart sink. She was acting like she had been raped. “Oh my god…” He joined in hugging River. “Did you give permission River?”

That question had River shaking. She had a feeling lying would only get her in more trouble. “No, I didn’t give permission. I can’t tell who the real father is. I have to protect my family.” Tears ran down River’s cheeks.

“Oh my god, River…” Penny held her and frowned. She felt sad for the poor girl.

Creek swallowed hard. He had suspicions but knew he couldn’t do anything so long as River didn’t say who it was that hurt her. He understood the desire to protect family. He held River gently, sandwiching her between him and Penny. “I’m right here sweetheart. I’m very sorry for snapping at you. We will figure this out and get through this together as a family.” 

Not far from the edge of camp, Twig had been eyeing Symphony. She had gone out alone to pick blackberries. He moved towards the ten-year-old. He was having malicious thoughts. He walked up to her and grabbed her. He pinned her down and put tape over her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. He gave her a sedative since he knew she would tell everyone what happened. He made sure she didn’t see him.

Basil was on his way towards the blackberry bush. He had told Symphony he would join her there. They were going to bring blackberries to Creek’s for today’s lesson. As he approached the bush, he sensed Twig. He frowned and ran that way. He could also sense that Symphony was scared. He came up to the scene and tackled into his brother. He began punching him angrily.

Twig fought back angrily. He was pissed that he hadn’t been able to start what he wanted to do. He pinned Basil down and growled angrily. “You will regret this!”

Symphony was drowsy. She looked over at her half brother and frowned. She slowly dozed off. The sedative was taking effect.

“You scared Symphony!” Basil was worried. He could tell that Symphony had passed out. “What the hell did you do?!”

“I didn’t do shit because you interrupted!” Twig sneered. “I guess I will just have to do it to you instead!” Twig knew he was short on time now. Basil would certainly tell on him for having Symphony scared and having her pass out. He pinned his brother down. 

What happened next, scared Basil. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He started thinking about Pearl to distract himself. He was scared.

Once Twig was done raping his own brother, he backed up and sneered. “I’m going to kill everyone, one by one. It’s your fault Basil. You stupid asshole!” He took off into the woods. He knew going back home now was not an option.

Basil pulled his pants on and crawled over to Symphony and pulled her to him. He was relieved to find that she still had all her clothes on. He swallowed hard and held her as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Don’t worry little sister, I will protect you.” He said more to reassure himself. He had a bad feeling that things were going to be really rough. He knew Twig. He really was going to kill. He had done it before, he would do it again.


	3. Protective Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil makes sure Symphony makes it safely back to the village.

After holding Symphony for about half an hour, Basil got up and gently picked up his little sister. He started making his way towards the village. He sniffled and held her close. He was still very worried about her. He headed straight for the medical pod. Once there, he sat down on a bed and ran his hand through her long orange hair. “Honey?”

Honey walked over and frowned, noticing Symphony was out cold, and Basil looked roughed up. She tried to gently take Symphony from Basil, but he had a firm hold of her. “Let me check her Basil. I need to make sure she is alright.”

Basil hesitated but let go of her. “I want her right back after you check her.” He curled up on the bed and began to cry quietly after she took Symphony away to get checked out. He was mortified and extremely sore. 

Honey carried young Symphony to another bed and began running tests. She appeared to be fine, other then being out cold. She healed her just to be sure, and then brought her back over and gently set her down in front of Basil. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to heal him. “What happened?” She could smell mating, and this concerned her a lot.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Basil sniffled and held Symphony close. “Is she going to be alright?” He was so worried that Twig had raped her too.

“She is just fine. Do you know how she got knocked out?” Honey sat by Basil and ran her hand through his long two-toned hair. She had a very bad feeling that he was raped. She was deeply concerned for him.

“Twig knocked her out. I don’t want to talk about this further.” Basil hugged Symphony. He was scared. He had a bad feeling he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He was already in hot water with his mother and father. They had caught him more then once at Pearl’s flower pod and they suspected he had been mating with her, and he had been. Not that he would admit that to his parents.

“Do I need to go get your parents?” Honey wanted to make sure he received support. He was clearly very upset.

“No thank you. I better go. I’m late for class…” Basil got up and carried Symphony towards Creek’s home. He tried to regain his composure. He needed to be strong for Symphony and all his siblings that would surely be at the lesson. He got to the flower pod and came inside. He sat at the back and held Symphony close.

Creek saw Basil come in. He stopped talking right away and got up. He walked over to Basil and looked him up and down. “You’re late. That is not normal for you.” He frowned, seeing a mix of unpleasant auras coming from Basil. “Son? What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it dad. I had a bad day.” Basil could feel that Symphony was starting to wake up. He held her close and rubbed her back reassuringly.

Symphony groaned and cracked her eyes open. She looked up and was relieved to see Basil. She hugged into him weakly and began to cry. The last thing she remembered was seeing Basil fighting with Twig. She was frightened.

“That’s enough lessons today kids. Go home.” Creek went to pick up Symphony to reassure her, but Basil had a death grip on her. “What on earth? Basil, let her go.”

“I’m not letting her go.” Basil held Symphony close and began to cry with her. He didn’t like that she was upset. That scared him a lot.

River walked over and frowned, seeing that Basil was extremely upset, and so was Symphony. She pulled them into a hug and held them. 

Creek could smell mating. He frowned and held them. He had a bad feeling that Basil had been raped. He certainly hoped Symphony wasn’t too. “Easy Basil, I’m right here.” He swallowed hard. “Who hurt you?”

“My good for nothing brother…” Basil admitted with a sob. He was shaking and scared. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Oh my god…” River teared up and began to sob with him. “Not you too…”

“That bastard!” Creek clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “You three stay here. I will be back shortly…” He got up and headed out the door. He walked straight to Branch, Penelope, and Smidge’s home. Once there, he knocked on the door.

Smidge answered the door and smirked when she saw it was Creek. “You horndog! I have good news. Seems your last bangfest with Branch was successful. He’s puking his guts out right now in the toilet.” She had a huge grin on her face. She was so glad she wasn’t the pregnant one this time.

Creek sighed and looked towards the bathroom. He was happy to hear this, but right now he was pissed. “Where is Twig?” His tone was harsh and angry.

“He is supposed to be studying.” Smidge headed for Twig’s room. She opened it and frowned, seeing he was not home.

Creek followed Smidge and crossed his arms. “He raped Basil, and I suspect he raped River as well.” He was trying very hard not to snap at Smidge. Smidge was scary when she was angry.  
“Raped Basil? That can’t be. They’re half-brothers. That’s incest and can cause health problems if offspring result.” Smidge shook her head. “That’s not possible. Twig wouldn’t do that.”

“You have got to stop defending him Smidge. Basil is at my house right now, balling his eyes out! I had to soothe River this morning too! She will not admit who raped her! We have got to do something about Twig!” Creek started to raise his voice. He was livid that his babies were hurt. “I think he hurt Symphony too!”

“He’s changed Creek. There is no way he did that. Basil probably mated with someone else and is trying to cover up what he had done. River too. They’re teenagers. Hormones can get the best of them.” Smidge crossed her arms. She was in denial. She didn’t want to believe that her son had went back to his old and nasty ways. “Stop yelling at me or you will need to leave.” She was not amused.

“I’m leaving.” Creek was seething. He couldn’t believe Smidge didn’t believe him. He glared at Branch as he stormed out the door and slammed the door on the way out.

Branch came out in time to see Creek leaving in a huff. He startled when the door was slammed. He turned to Smidge and frowned. He had heard most of that. He didn’t say a word, but he could feel his heart break. He had really hoped that his son wouldn’t mate, but it was wishful thinking. It was even more painful to know he had raped at least two trolls, one of which was his son.


	4. The Young And Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig’s victims go through a rough patch. Will their loved ones forgive them?

Two weeks had gone by since Twig raped Basil. Basil had decided to stay at Creek's home. Sky stayed there to support his twin. As Basil suspected, he was accused of playing around, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he had mated with Pearl. He used the argument that she was eighteen and old enough to mate. Of course, he was in trouble because he was still underage. His heart was broken that his mother didn’t believe him.

Pearl came over to check on Basil. Of course, she believed him. She was deeply concerned for him. She knocked on the door when she got to the flower pod.

Creek answered the door and smiled softly at Pearl. The young dwarf troll was pregnant, and he could see that she had life within her. He let her in and gave her a gentle hug. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m worried about Basil.” Pearl hugged him back and walked straight over to his bedroom. She crawled into bed with him and spooned him.

Basil could feel her warm embrace. He turned and held her to him. “My Pearl.” He put his hand on her belly. “Oh my god…” He smiled and teared up. It was the first time he had shown any signs of happiness the last two weeks. “Hello little bean…” He held Pearl gently and cried happy tears. This was really good news. He was very excited to be a daddy.

“I don’t think I’m very far along yet.” Pearl giggled and snuggled up to him. She had just figured it out herself and had a feeling he might pick up on it too. “I love you Basil…” She pulled a tissue out of her hair and dried his face of tears.

Basil sniffled and kissed her. “I’m going to protect you and our family with my life. I love you so much Pearl.”

Pearl kissed him back and put her hand on his cheek. “I’m going to help you through all this rough stuff that your brother did. I’m going to support you all the way Basil.”

“I really appreciate you my Pearl.” Basil held her and closed his eyes. “Mine…”

Sky saw Pearl was over to visit Basil, so he left to go check on Habanero. He had a feeling something was wrong with him. They had talked about becoming mates when they turned eighteen, but lately Habanero had been avoiding him. He got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door.

Fairy answered the door, sneered at Sky, and then immediately slammed the door in Sky’s face.

“Mom!” River frowned and walked over to the door. She opened the door and let Sky in. “Come on in Sky…”

Sky startled. He was very confused as he walked into the flower pod. He gave River a questioning look. He had no idea what that was all about.

“You got Habanero pregnant! Get out of this flower pod right this minute!” Fairy snapped and began pushing Sky out the door.

Habanero came into the room and frowned. “What? Mom! Stop it! I told you I can’t tell you who mated me, but it wasn’t Sky!” He got between Fairy and Sky. He teared up and began to cry. “It’s not his fault, OK?!”

Sky’s eyes were wide. He had a look of shock and disbelief. He could see that Habanero was indeed pregnant. He had a bunch of questions but was afraid to ask. Fairy was pushing him out the door and looked livid.

Jewel was flushed and walked passed them. She went out the door and towards Marjoram and Biggie’s home. She was quiet.

“Oh god, she’s pregnant too?” River whispered as she watched her half sister walk out the door. She looked concerned and confused.

Fairy heard this and growled. She got Sky outside the door and slammed it shut again. She turned to Habanero and pointed to his room. “You’re all grounded!” She clenched her fists. She had plans of grounding Jewel too when she got back home. She had no clue that any of her child or stepchildren had been raped. None of them had told her, including River. She was livid. They all knew better.

Sky frowned when he was shoved out the door. He felt the wind from the door being slammed on him. He looked down and began walking back towards Creek. He was extremely confused.

Habanero gave his mother a look of disbelief. He shook his head and went around her. He went out the door and followed Sky. “Sky! Wait, please don’t be mad.” He caught up to him and looked up at his future mate. “I was raped…” He admitted to him. His heart was racing. He didn’t want to lose Sky.

“Was it Twig?” Sky felt his heart break. He pulled Habanero into a hug and held him. “I’m not mad. I’m just very worried about you.”

Habanero nodded and sniffled. “Mom thinks we mated. She’s pissed.”

“You have got to tell her the truth Habanero. Twig has hurt enough trolls. I can’t tell her for you. She isn’t going to believe me.” Sky knelt and gave him a kiss. “I’m here for you. Don’t you ever forget that.” He put his hand on Habanero’s belly. “No matter what.”

Jewel got to Marjoram and Biggie’s home. She knocked on the door and looked down when Biggie answered the door. “Is Nim home?” She looked nervous.

“Yes, come in Jewel. Are you alright?” Biggie pulled her into a hug and held her. He could tell the young glitter troll was upset.

“I don’t feel right today. I think I’m pregnant, and River confirmed that as I was walking out the door a few minutes ago. I need to talk to Nim.” Jewel hugged Biggie back, and then walked towards Nim’s room. She walked in and then shut the door. She crawled into the bed with Nim and spooned into her. “Are you doing alright Nim?”

Biggie watched her go into Nim’s room and felt his heart break. He had a bad feeling something bad was going on, and neither of the girls were communicating. They were showing strong signs of being lesbian, and this wasn’t anything he was expecting at all.

“I’m OK…” Nim rolled over and yawned. “I was just taking a nap.”

“That thing that Twig did with us a month ago got me pregnant…” Jewel whispered. She looked very concerned. She was worried about Nim. She had been growing very close to her. She was worried she may have gotten pregnant too.

“I think it got me pregnant too…” Nim frowned and snuggled into Jewel. “Dad wants to know who, but I’m scared that if Twig comes back and finds out, he will hurt my siblings.”

“I’m scared too.” Jewel cuddled close and closed her eyes. “I don’t know what to do.”

Winter was getting ready to leave. He began heading out the door quietly. He had been talking to Honey about his upset stomach, and recently found out he was pregnant himself. He looked down as he walked towards DJ Suki and Leaf’s home. He got there and knocked on the door.

Leaf answered the door and smiled softly. “Hello Winter, are you alright?” She noticed he was upset.

“I need to talk to Melody.” Winter’s heart began to race. He was very scared that Melody might want to split with him, but he wasn’t going to hide this any longer. They were planning on marrying in just over a year when he turned eighteen. He didn’t want to keep secrets from her.

“Come on in.” Leaf let him in and went over to help Amber with her homework.

Winter went to Melody’s room and knocked on the door. He looked down when she answered the door. “I’m pregnant…” He broke down and began to cry into his hands.

“What?!” Melody looked shocked. “What did you do?!” She flushed, not knowing the circumstances behind his pregnancy. She thought he had cheated on her.

Winter sniffled and backed away from Melody. Her sudden outburst scared him. He cringed and pressed his back to the wall. “I wasn’t given a choice.”

Melody’s face softened. She frowned and looked him up and down. “You were raped?” She moved over to him and hugged into him. “I’m so sorry for snapping. Who hurt you?”

“I can’t tell you. If he finds out, he will hurt you.” Tears ran down Winter’s cheeks. He was extremely protective of Melody.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Winter.” Melody held him and rubbed his glittery back. She was worried about him. She had a bad feeling it was Twig. He had also raped River and Basil. He heart was broken. It seemed Twig had got away with a lot before running away.


	5. He Came At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig comes to visit.

About a month later, in the middle of the night, Twig returned to Troll Village. He was armed with a knife. He began stalking the flower pods quietly. His first stop was Honey’s home. He found a couple of doors locked, but there were some doors that were not locked. He entered Bumble’s room and quickly slit his throat. He held him down and grinned as Bumble struggled to breathe. When he went still, he got off him and headed out the door. He had a smug look on his face as he walked towards the royal flower pod next. He thought he would kill at least one person per pod, and he had a few pods in mind. He walked in and found Crystal’s door open. He walked in and quickly stabbed her in the heart. She died instantly. He wiped his face of blood, and then headed out of the flower pod. His next stop was Biggie’s home. He walked in and went to one of the rooms. He entered Haze’s room and stabbed him in the throat. It didn’t take long for little Haze to die. He quickly and quietly left that flower pod and headed for DJ Suki’s flower pod. He stopped and turned to go, seeing there was a light on in one of the rooms. He didn’t want to get caught.

Thankfully for their family, Cookie was awake and going potty. She had unintentionally saved this flower pod from grief.

He stopped at Branch’s home next and walked over to Kale and Ginseng’s room. He stabbed Ginseng in the heart and chest area several times, and then left quickly, just in case Kale woke up.

Twig quickly headed for Creek’s flower pod. He walked in and walked over to Creek’s room. He approached Penny. He sneered, seeing she was heavily pregnant. He made a face of disgust. He could see Creek sleeping right next to her. He reached over and quietly slit her throat and then made a run for it. He left the flower pod and ran towards the woods. He was satisfied knowing he had slaughtered several members of the village, including an unborn baby.

Penny held her throat with her right hand and gasped for air. She looked around but was quickly losing blood. She started to lose consciousness, and then draped over Creek. 

Creek felt Penny lay on him. He woke up and frowned, feeling the warm wet sensation of blood on his skin. His eyes widened as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He realized she was bleeding heavily. He got up, picked her up, and made a mad dash for the flower pod. “Oh my god no!” He screamed in horror as he approached the medical pod. He got inside and sobbed when he set Penny down on a bed.

Sprout saw him come in and ran over to Creek. He immediately began to heal Penny. He frowned, feeling her heart stop. “Oh god…” He grabbed his surgical equipment and quickly cut her belly open. He removed her unborn baby and began cleaning him up. “Please cry!” He plead to the newborn baby. He was a little early but was viable. He had tears in his eyes as the newborn began to let out cries. He had survived the tragedy.

Creek backed up and sobbed. “Oh my god no!” He could see that his wife hadn’t survived the attack. He watched as Sprout worked on their baby. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Penny!” He was shaking. 

All the commotion had several villagers awake. More screams and cries erupted as the dead were discovered. Everyone was on high alert, and several trolls were extremely upset.

A few hours later, after everyone was gathered, and funeral were arranged, everyone came together to say good bye to Penny, Bumble, Haze, Crystal, and Ginseng. It was clear there was a killer among them. Everyone was on edge.

Creek had his newborn son in his arms. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Formula was all that could be given to him right now, and it was not ideal. Formula was only supposed to be given when the mother wasn’t available to feed. It wasn’t as good for the baby as mama or daddy’s milk. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared. “I’m going to do my very best for you little Periwinkle.” He sniffled and ran his hand through the little one’s aquamarine colored hair. He was lavender blue. He was tiny, but so far was showing a strong will to live.

Basil was right next to Creek. He was quiet. His heart ached. He knew that one of his little brothers was gone, along with his step mom. Tears ran down his cheek. He had his hand on his belly. He felt sick to his stomach. He had recently found out that unfortunately, he was carrying his brother’s baby. He was extremely stressed out. He cringed, sensing Smidge, Penelope, and Branch heading their way.

“I’m so sorry Creek.” Branch gently pulled Creek into a hug, mindful of the newborn. He had been crying hard. One of his babies were gone. He looked at Basil and frowned. He had never been mad at him and had actually been very worried. He pulled his son into a hug and held him. “I’m sorry too Basil.” He knew Basil loved all his siblings and his step mamas.

Smidge looked up at the newborn and frowned. She was very worried about the little guy. “What are you going to do Creek?”

Penelope sniffled and rubbed her eyes of tears. She saw her little nephew. He looked so vulnerable. She was very worried about him. “I would nurse him if I could.”

“I will do what I have to do. Give him formula until I give birth.” Creek sniffled and cradled his son. He hoped that his little guy had the will to make it that long on formula alone. He had a whole three months to go before he was going to be due to give birth.

Basil bowed his head and began saying a silent prayer. He was hoping by some miracle that there would be someone who could help his baby brother out. He was just as worried as everyone else. He hoped silently that the little guy would make it.


	6. Wary Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise further as a new colony finds their way to Troll Village.

In the few days after the death of five trolls, Branch had arranged and helped Creek move into his flower pod. There was no way he was going to let Creek go at this alone. He had enough stress on his plate.

Basil had moved in with Pearl. He refused to move back in home because Smidge refused to apologize. He was still angry with her.

Creek had little Periwinkle laying on his chest. He was on the couch. Tears ran down his cheeks as he listened to his son cry. He patted his little back and tried to get him to burp. His little stomach was not handling the formula well and he was gassy and uncomfortable. “I know baby, I’m so sorry…” He was very worried that the little one would become sick and die. He didn’t want to lose him too.

Branch walked in and gently picked the little guy up. He put him over his shoulder and rubbed his little back. “Aww, little guy. Come on, burp it out.” He could tell by the little one’s cries that he was hurting.

“I need to take him to the medical pod.” Creek got up and gently took his son from Branch. He began making his way towards the medical pod to get him checked over.

“I’ll be right back.” Branch called to the girls, and then followed Creek towards the medical pod. He was really hoping this little one would tough it out. He didn’t want Creek going through anymore pain. He had been through enough.

Creek got to the medical pod and smiled softly when Periwinkle let out a tiny burp. He sniffled and looked down at him. “Feeling better?” He was hopeful.

Periwinkle calmed down for a moment, and then began to cry again. He was still very uncomfortable.

Honey walked over and gently took the little guy. She carried him to a bed and set him down. She frowned and felt his heart sink as he puked up a little bit of formula. “I’m sorry Creek, he’s premature digestive system is not handling the formula.” She cleaned the little guy up and gave his tummy a gentle message. She could sense that gas was making him hurt.

Branch sat down and listened quietly. He was very worried for the little one.

Creek broke down and started to cry. “We need to do something. He is the last gift Penny gave to me. I can’t let him die.”

“We will keep trying.” Honey was worried Creek would stress himself into a miscarriage.

Not far from their location, a small group of trolls were walking towards them. They had been chased from their land by Bergens. They had been travelling for weeks, and they needed to find shelter soon. 

The colony leader, Princess Candy, whom was an eighteen-year-old red troll, with maroon colored hair and brown eyes, led them towards smoke. Guy Diamond had made a fire so that everyone could gather around for roasted marshmallows.

An eighteen-year-old green female troll was with them. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She had blue green hair and green eyes. She was leaning against another troll. He was her mate. She had been having contractions and was close to giving birth. “I don’t feel good Midnight…”

“Hang in there, Clover.” A nineteen-year-old navy-blue glitter troll had a hold of Clover’s hand. He had light blue hair, and dark blue eyes. He was deeply concerned for his mate and unborn baby. “Candy, I don’t think we can go much further.”

“It won’t be much longer. I see smoke. There is another colony nearby. They might be able to help us.” Candy was concerned that they would perish if they didn’t have help. It was nearing the end of fall, and it was very cold outside. They were beyond harvest time. She feared they would starve.

Jelly watched on with concern. The twenty-two-year-old dark green troll with navy blue hair and light green-eyed healer walked near Clover. She had a feeling the mom was going to wait until the last minute before saying the baby was going to come out. She was on edge and nervous.

Angel looked around nervously. She could see the smoke. She wasn’t very sure about this. The light lavender twenty-four-year-old with light blue hair with a dark blue hair tip and hazel eyes, kept close to her leader.

Bask was a golden yellow troll with orange hair and orange eyes. He was seventeen years old and walked near the back of the group. He looked around, cautious of this new area.

Dawn was walking beside Bask. She was his little sister. She was light orange with her light-yellow hair in a ponytail. She was ten and was very nervous.

Emma was a thirty-two-year-old survivalist dark green glitter troll with dark green hair and dark green eyes. She looked around cautiously. She was the oldest surviving member of her colony.

Nano was near the queen. The dark maroon glitter dwarf troll with scarlet colored eyes was nineteen years old, and just as nervous. He had been having trouble keeping up with everyone. He was the only dwarf in the group.

As Candy approached the fire, she slowed down her pace and signaled her young colony to stop. “Hello?”

Guy Diamond startled and pulled out a knife. He got between his colony, and the small group of rogues. “Who the hell are you?!” He was on edge. It had only been a few days since the attack, and he wasn’t taking chances, even though evidence heavily pointed towards Twig as being the killer of the five dead trolls.

Poppy got up and motioned everyone to go home and lock their doors. She was just as nervous as Guy Diamond was.

Fairy grabbed her bow and arrow and held it close. She looked at the group and frowned. She didn’t want to use her arrows if she had to, but she was still hurting after losing her little Crystal.

“Whoa! We come in peace…” Candy put her hands up. “We need help. One of our colony members is about to give birth. We lost our home to Bergens, and I fear we might starve.”

Clover let out a sob and hugged into Midnight. She tensed up, feeling pressure. “Oh god, the baby is coming!!!”

Guy Diamond put his knife away and hurried over to Clover. “I’ll show you to our medical pod.” He motioned Midnight to follow him.

Midnight tensed when Guy Diamond approached. He picked up his wife and followed him. “It’s alright Clover…”

“I’m scared…” Clover tensed up and screamed in pain. “Oh god!” She put her hand down and breathed. She could feel that the baby was emerging. “Help me! The baby is coming out now!!!”

Jelly followed Midnight and checked Clover gently. She caught the newborn as he came out. She gently gave the baby to Clover. She took off her sweater and wiped his face with it, and then covered him. It was way too cold for the little guy.

Midnight stopped long enough to watch Jelly handle his newborn son. He was tense and scared. “Oh god, is he alright?”

Clover held her son to her chest and let out a sob of relief when he began letting out loud cries. “He’s alright…” She looked so relieved.

Guy Diamond opened the door to the medical pod and let Midnight, Clover, and Jelly into the medical pod. He followed them in. He was tense and nervous.

Midnight stepped in and set Clover down in a bed. He looked around nervously. He was still very worried about his wife and newborn. He didn’t know these trolls, and they had been through a lot. He wasn’t taking any chances.

Jelly stayed by Clover and looked at Honey, Creek, and Branch suspiciously. She was wary of strangers as well.

Creek picked up Periwinkle and moved to the back of the medical pod with him. He watched the new trolls warily. He wasn’t trusting anyone himself.

Periwinkle was getting tired but was still letting out pain filled cries. He was not a happy camper.

Branch looked between Creek and the new trolls. He gave Guy Diamond a questioning look. He glanced towards Clover, hearing the cries of a newborn baby coming from under the sweater that was laying on her chest. “What’s going on?!”

Honey heard the newborn and cautiously walked over with a blanket. “Let me make sure your baby is alright.” She could see that Clover was messy from giving birth and had already pieced together what was going on.

Jelly gently removed the sweater. She took the blanket from Honey and began cleaning the green glitter baby up. He had light blue hair. He was healthy and angry that he had become cold. He was crying loudly.

Clover took deep breaths and watched Honey approached with wide eyes. She frowned when Jelly removed the sweater. She was tense as Jelly cleaned him up. “I hear another newborn.” She looked in Creek’s direction.

Honey watched Jelly work on the newborn and gave them space. It was clear she knew what she was doing, and she didn’t want to freak them all out.

“My name is King Guy Diamond. You can call me Guy. This is my village. I can see you’re just as panicked about this whole thing as I am. I can see you’re not a threat, but be warned, we have been dealing with a lot of heart break lately, so please bear in mind we will be cautious.” Guy Diamond watched the new family and healer warily.

“My name is Jelly. I’m the only surviving healer in my colony.” Jelly got Clover cleaned up and looked towards Periwinkle. She had a feeling something was wrong with Creek’s baby. His cries sounded painful.

“My name is Clover.” Clover looked up at Midnight. “And this is Jasper, right sweetie? That’s what we wanted to name him if he was a boy…”

Midnight nodded slowly and looked up at Guy Diamond. “My name is Midnight.”

“My name is Honey. I’m chief healer of the village and the oldest living member. Nice to meet you all.” Honey looked over at Creek and smiled softly. “This is Creek. He has a three-day old premature son, whom lost his mama due to a recent tragedy…”

“Honey, please don’t…” Creek looked scared. He didn’t want his newborn son in the arms of a stranger.

“Creek let her continue. They might be able to help.” Branch was nervous too, but he knew this could be a matter of life or death for poor little Periwinkle. “I’m Branch. I’m a survivalist.”

Clover frowned and watched Creek’s scared expression. She felt her heart break for him. He looked lost and scared. “If his mama is gone, who is feeding him?”

“Due to circumstances we are all trying to work through, not many villagers have braved getting pregnant and having children. There are currently no nursing mothers to nurse his baby. We are trying to help him survive off formula until Creek’s baby is born in three months.” Honey explained. She knew Creek was scared, but Periwinkle needed help.

“Oh god, please don’t let my baby get hurt.” Creek held his little one close and cried. His heart ached. He knew Periwinkle needed this stranger, but he was petrified.

“I won’t hurt him. Bring him here.” Clover looked up at Midnight. She knew he wouldn’t let any of them hurt her. Her maternal instincts were screaming to help this sickly preemie.

Honey walked over and gently took little Periwinkle from Creek. She gave him a gentle hug, and then walked over and gently helped Clover set up to nurse Jasper and Periwinkle. She could tell that Clover was a first-time mother. She thought she was very brave. “Thank you, Clover. You may have very well just saved a life.”

Creek was tense when Honey took his baby. He walked over to Clover and watched as Honey set him up to nurse. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched the brave young mother nurse his baby and her newborn baby. He was extremely nervous, but very grateful. “Thank you…”

Back by the fire, Poppy and Fairy were talking to Candy. They found out what was going on and got introduced to all the new trolls.

“So, your oldest is thirty-two, and your youngest is the one Clover is carrying? You’re a young colony.” Poppy watched them cautiously.

“Yes, unfortunately when our colony was attacked, all our older trolls got eaten, along with many of the younger trolls. Dawn is the only surviving trolling, besides the newborn that Clover is having right now.” Candy explained. She was nervous. She had just become leader, and not by choice. She had watched her mother and father get eaten. She was scared.

“I’m glad some of you managed to survive. My father saved our colony when I was only one year old from a village of Bergens. It is terrifying. You may stay here. I would hate for you to die of starvation. It’s not right. Besides, a kind survivalist saved us years back. I feel we should do this in his honor.” Poppy smiled softly. She had a feeling these trolls were very kind. She looked forward to many years with them. She had a feeling the future looked up for them all.


	7. The Blind And The Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil meets a couple of the new trolls.

A couple hours after the new villagers arrived, Basil started to look for morning sickness medicine. He was nauseous. He frowned, realizing the last of it was used up. He walked over to Pearl and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to get more medicine. Rest my beautiful. I love you.” He walked to the door and headed outside.

“I love you too Basil.” Pearl watched him head out the door. She was curled up in bed. She was still battling morning sickness too and had just taken the last of the medicine. “Sorry sweetheart.” She knew he wasn’t feeling very good.

Basil got outside and frowned, realizing there were several new spirits around the flower pod. He frowned and cautiously made his way towards the medical pod. There was a lot of commotion. He was very distracted and ended up running right into Bask. He widened his eyes, realizing he had bumped into a complete stranger. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Bask startled when Basil ran into him. He turned around and flushed. “Are you blind? Watch where you’re going.” He frowned when Basil cursed. “And don’t curse in front of my sister!” He was not amused.

Dawn hid behind Bask and looked up at Basil. She was shy and very nervous about all these new trolls.

Basil clenched his fists. He hated when others talked about his blindness, and he didn’t like that this stranger yelled at him about cursing. “No, I can’t watch were I’m going! I suggest you stay out of my way! I’m in a bad mood!” He snapped, before puking water and juice all over Bask.

Bask widened his eyes and backed away. “Oh my god…”

Sky could hear Basil yelling. He came out of his new flower pod, which was right next to Pearl’s flower pod, in time to see Basil puking onto one of the new trolls. “Oh dear…” He put on his sweater and walked over. “Sorry, my brother’s not feeling really good.” He nudged Basil towards the medical pod. “Go get some medicine for your stomach Basil. I’ll talk to him.”

“He’s a jerk.” Basil grumbled, before heading towards the medical pod. He was flushed and cranky.

Sky made sure he was going the right way, and then turned to Bask and Dawn. “My name is Sky. The troll who just puked on you is Basil. He’s not normally this cranky. He’s pregnant and has a very upset stomach. Here, come into my flower pod. You can shower in there.” He smiled warmly at Bask and headed for his door.

“He could have had the decency to turn his head when he puked.” Bask followed Sky, but made sure Dawn was following him. He walked into the flower pod and looked around. Sky had a nice collection of books. “Nice place.”

Dawn looked around and eyed the books. She was curious.

“He’s completely blind. He’s never had the concept of personal space and has never learned to not face people when getting sick. He gets around pretty damn good though, considering he can’t even see light.” Sky got a set of clothes out and put a couple of towels in the bathroom. “Make yourself at home. It’s going to be late soon. You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight, so you don’t have to sleep out in the cold.”

“So, he’s blind. Well now I feel like a jerk. Why isn’t his mate getting him morning sickness medicine?” Bask went into the bathroom and closed the door. He got undressed and went to get cleaned up in the bath.

Sky leaned on the door and sighed. “His mate is also pregnant, and she is also experiencing morning sickness. He’s probably getting medicine for them both.”

“I thought only males could make males pregnant?” Bask looked towards the door and frowned. Now he was very confused. He finished his bath quickly and got out. He began to dry off and put on a pair of pants. He stepped out and nudged Dawn in so she could take a bath. He knew it had been a while, and she loved water. 

Dawn walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She began getting ready for a bath.

“The long story short, the male that got him pregnant, didn’t give him a choice and is not in the picture.” Sky sighed and frowned.

“Oh my god, no wonder he’s in a bad mood.” Bask sighed and took a seat on the couch. He felt guilty now. “I’ll have to apologize to him when I see him next.”

“It shouldn’t take long, before you see him again. He’s going to come back here and complain about all the new trolls and how he doesn’t trust any of them.” Sky sighed and sat in his chair. “I’m a spiritual troll, and I can see that you have a calm spirit. I’m not worried about you or your sister, but Basil gets overwhelmed easily. He doesn’t like to admit that he has a disability and gets annoyed when his sight problems get in his way.”

As if his brother had summoned him in, Basil came in and slammed the door. “Oh my god Sky, there are so many new trolls here. I don’t trust any of them!” He frowned, sensing Bask. “Oh, dear god, he is still here?!” He shot a glare in Bask’s direction.

“How do you know I’m here?” Bask looked confused.

“He can sense spirits. He’s a spiritual troll too.” Sky got up and led Basil to the couch. He had him sit down and held him. “Easy Basil, it’s alright…”

Basil sat down by Sky and leaned into him. He grumbled and closed his eyes. “Too many new voices and spirits…” He could sense that Sky sat him by Bask. He was tense.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Basil.” Bask watched the two brothers and smiled softly. The appeared to be close. “My name is Bask.” He was silently hoping he could become friends with these boys. Despite Basil’s fiery, they appeared to be nice trolls.

“I’m sorry for puking on you.” Basil sighed. “I’m not sorry for cursing. You will have to deal.” He felt Sky jab him in the ribs. He whapped his brother with his hair and glared at him. He grumbled and rested his head on Sky’s shoulder. He was nervous. He had a lot going on, and he hated change. He was hoping none of these trolls were evil. He wasn’t sure how much more stress he could handle.


	8. Murderous Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twig pays the village another visit.

About another month and a half went by. Everyone was gathering for Jewel’s seventeenth birthday, and to celebrate Basil, Sky, River, and Melody’s birthdays too. They gathered around a fire and were talking. There was not a whole lot of celebrating lately, because Twig was still on the loose. They chatted among each other.

Today was Branch’s birthday too. He had his hand on his swollen belly. Creek, River, and him were four and a half months along. Branch was carrying twins again, much to his disbelief. He was starting to think multiples ran on his side of the family too.

Nim was snuggled up to Jewel. She was the youngest of Twig’s victims, at the age of fifteen, and had been very tired. She had her eyes closed and was listening to Jewel talk to Melody. She had her hand on her tiny baby bump.

Bask was next to Basil, Pearl, Sky, and Habanero. He was laughing and talking about a time he surfed down a hillside on a leaf after a snow storm. He had become attached to Basil and Pearl, despite how they first met.

Dawn was sitting near River, reading a book. She kept her brother within her line of sight but was listening to River talk. She had become friends with the much older troll and had a feeling she needed a friend. She had been sticking close to the pregnant mama.

River was talking with Candy about the tokami attacks. She had been slowly growing fond of the princess and had been much more relaxed since they had become friends. She also felt close to Dawn and was happy to help the little bookworm out with reading material. She remembered being that eager to read when she was ten years old too.

Not far from where they had all gathered to chat, Twig was preparing his bow and arrows. He knew coming on midwinter’s day would be the best idea. He was going to be able to get more victims this way. He could see from a distance, that a handful of trolls were pregnant. He sneered as he moved closer on the tree branches. He landed on a limb, not far from the fire. He took aim at Nim first and released.

Nim suddenly felt extreme pain and pressure on her belly. She looked down and screamed, seeing that an arrow was sticking out of her belly.

Poppy looked over and saw the arrow. Her eyes went wide. “Oh my god! Run everyone!” She grabbed Lotus and ran towards the royal flower pod with her children.

Jewel got up and helped Nim to her feet. She was shaking as she helped her towards the medical pod. She was petrified. “It’s going to be alright Nim…” Tears ran down her cheeks.

Biggie picked up Nim and ran towards the medical pod. He had tears in his eyes. Nim didn’t look good.

Twig prepared another arrow and took aim at Basil next. He was aiming for his heart but missed when Basil suddenly turned at just the right moment.

Basil got hit in the shoulder. He winced and put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the arrow. He widened his eyes, grabbed Pearl with his uninjured arm, and ran towards their flower pod.

Bask saw Dawn running towards Basil’s flower pod, so he ran over and picked up Basil and Pearl. He ran straight for their flower pod. “I’ve got you both.”

Twig gritted his teeth and got another arrow ready. He was annoyed that he didn’t kill Basil. He could see Marjoram scrambling to make sure all the children were going the right away. He took aim at her and hit her right in the heart. He smirked, seeing her collapse. He prepared another arrow and aimed at Fairy, whom was armed with her own bow and arrows and was trying to find the source of the attack. He released, and hit her in the chest, grazing her heart just enough to make her bleed internally.

Fairy screamed in horror and pain. “Everyone! Run! Please…” She had her hand on her chest, where the arrow had penetrated her. She collapsed and bleed to death.

Twig looked around for his father. He saw him and aimed for him. He missed him but managed to get Smidge at the tip of her ear.

Smidge turned when she heard the arrow go through the tip of her ear. She held her ear and looked up in horror when she saw Twig, in the tree, with a bow and arrows. “Oh my god!”

Branch grabbed Smidge and held her close. He ran towards the flower pod. He was trying to get the kids to go, but he couldn’t risk Smidge. He could see she was bleeding and wasn’t sure how badly she was injured.

Twig cursed that he had missed his father. He pulled another arrow out and took aim at Alfalfa. He hit his little brother in the belly. He smirked seeing him fall over and scream in pain.

Alfalfa was hit in the liver and quickly bled internally.

Satisfied with that last death, Twig took off. He knew if he stayed much longer, he was going to get caught.

Biggie carried Nim into the medical pod. He set her down in a bed, on her side, since the arrow had penetrated through her body, and was sticking out the other end. He backed away and looked on in horror. He was petrified that Nim wouldn’t survive this.

Honey ran over and began trying to carefully remove the arrow. She was attempting to heal the injured mother at the same time. She had a grim look on her face.

Jewel was beside Nim. She was shaking and in shock.

Nim had her hand on her belly. She was pale, and her pod had clearly been hit. She was bleeding heavily. “Jewel?” She took a shaky breath. “I love you…” She took a few more shallow breaths, before growing still.

“I love you too Nim…” Jewel watched Nim die. She fell to her knees and put her face into her hands. She began to sob inconsolably. She was devastated.

Back at Basil’s flower pod, Bask was blocking the way out. Basil wanted to leave and go after his brother. “No way! You’re hurt! You’re not going after him…”

Basil threw books, toys, and anything else he could find, using his uninjured arm at Bask. “I need to kill him!” He knew by all the screams that he was not the only victim. He could sense that some trolls had died. He had tears in his eyes. He was very sad and mad. He wanted Twig dead.

“Basil, please. You’re already hurt. We need you safe.” Pearl grabbed his arm with her hair and pulled him down. She gave him a gentle hug and held him. She knew he was hurting and was scared too. “Please…I need you safe. We need you safe.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She had heard her mother scream in pain. She was very worried about her.

Branch was tending to Smidge’s ear. 

Smidge had a chunk of her ear missing but was otherwise alright. She had a look of shock and disbelief on her face. All this time, she thought her son had changed, and that he had left to get away from Basil, when it was Twig who had caused all that pain and suffering all along. An overwhelming feeling of guilt filled her. She had been defending the wrong troll.

“Are you alright Smidge?” Branch didn’t want to risk taking her to the medical pod right now. She was in no immediate danger, and outside was dangerous right now.

Coral walked over to Smidge and healed her ear wound. She was shaking. She hugged into her mom and frowned.

“No, I’m not alright.” Smidge held Coral and looked down. She was devastated and worried about her children. Some of them hadn’t come home during the attack.

A massive man hunt for Twig began, but they all returned a few hours later, empty handed. The injured were tended to, and the dead were prepared for funerals. The whole village was gray as they paid respect to their fallen queen, Fairy, along with the deaths of Marjoram, Nim, and Alfalfa.


	9. Enough Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge has had enough and takes matters into her own hands.

In the month following Twig’s attack on the village, a lot was going on. Biggie was not left alone. He had become friends with Emma, and she spent quite a bit of time, in and out of his home to make sure he was taken care of. Melody was there when Emma had to leave. She was worried about her future father in law. He had lost his oldest daughter, and his mate. His only surviving child with Marjoram now was Blueberry, and he wasn’t letting that little one out of his sight. Jewel had been put on bedrest. She was only a week behind Branch, Creek, and River’s due dates, and everyone feared she would lose her baby. She was heartbroken and was losing her will to survive. She had been that bonded to Nim. Guy Diamond and Poppy were trying to get use to life without Fairy, which was proving to be very hard. They missed her so much. They were also very worried about their oldest daughter. They were hoping she would survive this tragedy.

Twig had spent the last month, waiting and watching from afar, hoping to catch his father alone. He wanted to kill him, badly. On this day, Branch decided to head out with Smidge for some wood. They had ended up running out, and Branch wasn’t going to let Smidge go get more alone. Twig was not happy that his mother was with him, but this was going to have to do. He moved towards Branch and got his knife ready. He launched himself at his father and began stabbing him right in the belly, showing no mercy towards the unborn pod or his father.

Branch hollered in pain and tried to shove Twig off. The tiny teenager was way stronger then he appeared.

Smidge’s eyes went wide. She pulled her knife out and swallowed hard. “Let him go Twig!” She was shaking.

“No! Never! He has to die!” Twig raised his hand up high. He was going to get Branch in the heart next.

Smidge grabbed him and pulled him off of Branch with her hair. A struggle between the two began. Twig was pissed that his mother pulled him off. He stabbed her repeatedly in the shoulder, chest, and arm. He was trying to get her in the heart but kept missing because of her struggle. Smidge stabbed him several times in the chest and belly. She finally took her knife and slit his throat. When he went still, she got up and held her hand to her chest. She was having trouble breathing. She grabbed Branch with her hair and hurried towards the medical pod. She screamed and hollered for help. She got half way to the medical pod, before collapsing and passing out.

Branch had lost consciousness. Both him and Smidge had lost a lot of blood.

Guy Diamond ran out of his flower pod. He saw them and picked Smidge up first, since she had wounds on her chest. He bolted for the medical pod with her.

Poppy came out and saw Branch. She picked him up and followed Guy Diamond to the medical pod.

Guy Diamond set Smidge down in a bed. “She’s been attacked.” He hurried back out. He had to go see if he could find and kill Twig. He was unaware that Smidge had taken care of him. He found the boy not far from camp. He left him and hurried to get Penelope and Creek. He knew they would want to be at Smidge and Branch’s bedsides.

Jelly hurried over and began to heal Smidge right away. She was able to save her.

Poppy came into the medical pod and set Branch down in a bed. She looked very worried as she watched Honey rush him back for surgery. She had a feeling Branch wasn’t going to survive this attack. It was that bad. She was most certain that one or both of his twins had been killed.

Honey got Branch in the back and immediately opened him. She could see his pod was in devasting condition. She felt in order to save his life, the best thing she could do was to move his pod completely. He would no longer be able to bare children from his own loins, but it was better then dying. She removed the pod quickly and began healing Branch. She was very sure that the twins hadn’t survived the attack.

Sprout went to dispose of the pod, when he felt movement coming from inside it. He set it down on a table and opened it up. His eyes went wide as he pulled a little girl out of the pod. He began cleaning her right away. She looked like Branch and was completely unharmed. Her twin had taken the force of the attack. She began to cry once she was clean.

Guy Diamond came in with Creek and Penelope. He had explained what happened on the way. He hugged into Poppy when he came in and held her. He knew how close she was to Smidge and Branch.

Poppy cried into Guy Diamond’s shoulder. “I think I hear one of the babies crying, but I don’t think Branch made it.”

Creek broke down and began to sob. He was shaking upset. He looked up when Sprout came out with Branch’s daughter.

Sprout walked over to Creek and gently gave him his daughter. He looked worried. “Branch is alive, but only just. Mom is almost done with him. We were not able to save the male twin, and his pod has been removed. He won’t be able to bare more children.”

Honey finished healing Branch and came out with him. She set him down in a bed and covered him up. She had a bad feeling despite her best efforts, he would die. He was pale and weak. “I need blood.”

“I’ll do it.” Penelope volunteered without hesitation.

Smidge and Branch were given blood transfusions. They were not out of the woods yet and had a long road ahead. Only time would tell if they would live.

Creek watched them both and cried quietly. He was so scared. “Please don’t die on me. I need you both.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was happy to hear that Twig would never hurt them again, but he was petrified. He couldn’t lose anymore loved ones. His heart was already broken in half.


	10. Little Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek and Penelope stay with Branch and Smidge in the medical pod.

About two hours after Branch’s daughter was delivered, Creek was curled up beside Smidge. He had just got done snuggling with Branch for a while, and he had switched with Penelope to give Smidge some snuggle time. He was deeply concerned about them both. He had also been having contractions. He was silent and had Smidge cuddled to his chest.

Penelope was snuggled up to Branch. She ran her hand through his gray hair. None of them had got their colors back yet. They had been going through too much grief.

Basil and Pearl came in. Bask was also with them. Basil had wanted to check on his parents. As angry as he was with Smidge, he still cared for her, and was sad to hear that she had almost died. He was extremely relieved that Twig was dead. He sat down by Branch and took his hand. “Stay strong dad.” He could sense that Branch was alive, but weak. He hoped he would make it. “So, one of the twins survived?”

“Yes, here.” Honey gently picked up the little one from the cradle and gave her to Basil to hold. “She was completely unharmed, but your brother wasn’t able to survive.”

Pearl walked over to Smidge’s bedside and looked up at her. “Thank you, Smidge…” She crawled onto the bed and sat beside her. She ran her hand through Smidge’s hair. “I know you’re going to hurt, but you have saved our village…”

Basil held his baby sister close and looked towards Creek. “Dad, how long have you been in pain?”

“I don’t know.” Creek reached down and pulled down his pants. “Honey? I need a blanket…” He took a deep breath and breathed through the next contraction. He was feeling pressure and knew his baby was on its way out.

Honey came over with a blanket and frowned. “You’ve been in labor this whole time? Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I’m in the best place to have my baby. There was no reason to say anything.” Creek groaned and cringed. “Oh god…” He let out a cry as he gave birth to a blue violet son with royal blue hair. He began letting out cries as he was cleaned by Honey.

“Creek?” Smidge whispered. She was starting to stir and wake up. She was weak and felt awful. “Oh god, is Branch alright?” She asked weakly. She cracked her eyes open she heard the cries of a newborn baby.

Penelope got up and walked over. “Creek, I wish you said something. I could have held your hand.”

Honey got Creek’s son clean, and gently gave him to Penelope, since Creek was holding Smidge. “You’re so brave Creek…”

Pearl looked over at the baby and smiled softly. “Congratulations Creek.” She looked at Smidge and squeezed her hand gently. “Branch is alive, but he is in critical condition.”

Basil got up and walked over to Creek’s side and smiled when he heard the baby cries. He could sense that he was healthy. He went over to Smidge’s side and sighed. “I’m glad you’re awake mom…”

Creek took some deep breaths and looked down at Smidge. He held her to him and cried softly. “Thank god you’re alright…”

Smidge was confused as to why Creek was snuggled to her. She glanced over at Basil and frowned. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you Basil…” She whispered. She closed her eyes and groaned.

“About time you apologized.” Basil grumbled but was grateful that Smidge admitted that she was wrong.

Smidge reached her hair over and whapped him.

Basil whapped her back with his hair and frowned. “Brat…”

“Hey! You two knock it off, Basil has a baby in his arms, and Smidge, you need to rest.” Pearl glared at her mate. She wasn’t amused.

Bask snickered and watched Basil get frisky with his mom. He was glad to see that his parents were alright, and that he had made right with his mom. He knew they had been mad at each other.

“Smidge, I think Branch’s daughter should be named Miracle. She is lucky to be alive. I was thinking of calling my son Wonder.” Creek ran his hand through her long hair. He knew Smidge and Branch had a long way to go, but he was glad that Smidge was awake. This whole ordeal had been beyond terrifying.


	11. Becoming A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Pearl spend some alone time with Bask.

A few days after the death of Twig, Basil had become a lot more relaxed and even got his colors back. He was still worried about his father. Branch was in a coma but was proving that he wasn’t going to give up. Basil was also still extremely nervous about his pod. He was explained that there was a chance the baby might have health problems. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was trying to keep himself distracted. He had been spending a lot of time with Pearl and Bask. His nights with Pearl had been full of snuggles and chats. They had been supporting each other through this difficult time and had come to realize that Bask was helping them get through it all too.

As morning rose, Basil got dressed and put his shirt on. He headed into the living room and smiled. “Ready to head to the library Dawn?” He rarely went into the library, since he didn’t see the point of it. Thanks to Sky, he knew just about all the stories in the library, and the ones he didn’t know, he always made up a story for it instead.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Dawn put on her backpack and headed for the door. She was eager.

Basil followed her out the door and walked with her towards the library. He had his hand on his belly. At just over four months along, he could feel his baby moving. He sighed heavily and walked up to the library. He walked with Dawn inside and smiled towards River. “How are you feeling River?”

“I’m doing much better now that I know Twig is gone. I’ve missed my library.” River smiled softly, but her joy was only half there. She was due in less than two weeks and was very nervous about this birth. She was also extremely worried about Jewel.

“If you need to bring her back, do so. I know you will be having that baby soon. I love you sis.” Basil smiled at her, and then closed the door and headed for home. Once home, he stepped inside and walked right up to Bask. He pulled him in and began to kiss him.

Bask was in the middle of eating a biscuit when Basil pulled him into a kiss. He snorted and swallowed his bite. He pulled Basil to him and returned the kiss.

Pearl giggled put her hand over her mouth. “Basil, he was in the middle of eating breakfast.”

Basil let the kiss go and smiled over towards Pearl. “Oh? Was he?” He ran his hand along Bask’s arms and found the biscuit in his left hand. He snatched it and stuffed the remaining biscuit into his own mouth.

“Hey! I was eating that!” Bask pulled Basil close and began trying to steal it back, and French kissed him at the same time.

“Boys, there is plenty of honey and biscuits. No need to fight over the one.” Pearl mused. She got up and walked over to them. “Don’t make me give you spankings.”

“Oh no! We’re in trouble now Bask! Don’t worry! I will save you!” Basil grabbed Bask by the hand and headed towards the bedroom. He had a smug look on his face.

Bask laughed and followed Basil into the bedroom. It was very nice seeing him a lot more relaxed. Basil had been so tense. He had rarely seen this side of him at this point.

Pearl grinned and followed them. “Get back here!” She was also glad to see Basil this relaxed. He had been very stressed out.

Basil got between Pearl and Bask. He smirked and acted like he was defending Bask. “You can’t hurt him, without going through me.”

Bask grinned and looked down at Pearl. “Oh no! I’m so scared!”

Pearl grabbed Basil’s arm with her hair and pulled him down. She grabbed his hand with her hand and grinned. “Guess I will have to get you instead.” She began kissing him passionately.

“Mm…” Basil knelt and began kissing Pearl back happily.

Bask watched them kiss. He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his member as it began to swell. Basil was still pressed against him.

Pearl broke the kiss and looked up at Bask. “Sweetheart, I think we broke a Bask.”

“Oh no! It’s alright, I’ll fix him.” Basil could feel that he was aroused. He turned to Bask and smirked. “You are all ours…” He began pulling Bask’s clothes off.

Bask flushed. This was the further than either of them had gone before. He looked at Pearl. He wanted to make sure she was OK with this. Basil was her mate first.

Pearl grinned and winked at Bask. She began helping Basil out of his clothes. She felt wet and was eager. “I agree Basil. Ours…” She got undress as well.

Basil knelt and took Bask’s swollen member into his mouth. He began to suckle gently. He made happy noises. He liked how Bask tasted.

Bask moaned and grabbed onto Basil’s two-toned hair. He was very pleased. “Oh my god…”

Pearl reached for Basil’s member and began rubbing his member gently.

After giving Bask some head, Basil gently picked up Pearl and set her on the bed. He crawled into the bed and gently pulled her close. “Mm…my Pearl…” He slipped his member into her and began to thrust gently. He moaned in pleasure.

Bask was blushing. He watched Basil mate with Pearl. He got on the bed and gently hovered over Basil. He began to grind him gently. “You teased me Basil…”

Pearl moaned and arched her back. She was very pleased. “Oh god, that feels so good…” She tightened her walls and shivered.

Basil shivered when he felt Bask grind him. He backed up a bit, bumping hips with Bask, before continuing to thrust into Pearl. He increased speed and pushed deeper into Pearl. “Now Bask is teasing.” He reached down and began kissing Pearl passionately. He was very pleased.

Bask groaned and bit his bottom lip when Basil bumped hips with him. He gently took his member and pushed into Basil. “Oh Basil…” He shivered and began to thrust.

Pearl kissed Basil back and moaned louder. Bask’s added thrusts were giving her an odd but satisfying sensation. She was very pleased.

Basil was quiet for a moment and swallowed hard. He held Pearl to him but kept thrusting. He kept reminding himself it was Bask behind him. He slowly relaxed and breathed out. “Oh my god, Bask, you feel big.”

Bask bumped hips with Basil and pushed deeper. He was very pleased. He held Basil close to him and moaned in his ear. “I love you both…”

“I love you both too.” Pearl moaned and pressed her hand on Basil’s arm. She was so pleased.

“I love my Pearl, and I love my Bask.” Basil was very happy.

All three took turns with each other. They were very pleased and extremely loud, much to the chagrin of their neighbors. They were not afraid to express themselves. They were happy with each other.


	12. Plea Of A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s birth causes heartbreak and distrust.

Just a couple days later, River woke up that morning in a cold sweat. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She stopped half way there and frowned, feeling a contraction. She put her hand on her belly and grimaced. Once it was over, she went to the bathroom and relieved herself. She started to shake, noticing she was bleeding lightly. She was so scared. She washed her hands, and then walked over to her parent’s bedroom door. She knocked on it. “Mom? Dad?”

Poppy was in Jewel’s bedroom, tending to her. She frowned and got up. She walked out. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I’m bleeding lightly and my belly hurts.” River leaned on the wall during the next contraction. “I’m scared…”

“I got her.” Guy Diamond stepped out and waited for River’s contraction to finish. He knew picking her up during it would cause her unnecessary discomfort. “Let’s get you to the medical pod sweetheart. You’re likely in labor, and it will be safer for you to have your baby there.” He picked her up when she relaxed and hurried towards the medical pod. His heart was racing. He was hoping it wasn’t going to be River who had Twig’s first baby, but it appeared she was going to be the first parent. He was cursing internally.

Poppy watched them go. She had tears in her eyes. Guy Diamond and she had talked about ending the child’s life to break the curse if River or Jewel had the first baby. She was heartbroken, knowing River had been looking forward to having this baby, despite the way he or she came to be. “I’m so sorry River…” She walked back into Jewel’s room and crawled into bed with her firstborn child.

River pressed into Guy Diamond. She was not aware of the plans to kill her child, yet. She was scared but had become excited after a few months of feeling her baby wriggling and kicking within her.

Guy Diamond got her into the medical pod and gently set her down in a bed. He helped her out of her underwear, and then walked over to Creek. “She’s in labor.”

Creek was beside Branch. Branch was still in a coma but was showing subtle signs of waking up soon. Creek got up when Guy Diamond came in. He had Periwinkle, Miracle, and Wonder with him. He gentle set them in the cradle, and then headed over to River’s bedside. “It’s going to be alright sweetheart.” He gently took her hand and widened his eyes when she squeezed his hand tightly. She was stronger than she appeared.

River squeezed her daddy’s hand and breathed through this next contraction.

Honey walked over and gently checked River. “You have a little while to go sweetheart. Keep breathing.” She helped River into a comfortable position, that she knew worked best to help ease some of the pain.

Guy Diamond stood by Creek and ran his hand through River’s long white and green hair. “Creek, this is going to be the cursed child. Poppy and I have talked about ending the curse with Twig’s firstborn.” He looked over at him. Tears were in his eyes.

“I didn’t want it to be River’s child. She has looked forward to this.” Creek felt his heart sink.

“What?!” River looked up at her parents. Tears filled her eyes. “You two are talking like you want to kill my baby!” She gasped and screamed during the next contraction. She was suddenly tense and very upset.

Branch startled and threw some punches as he woke up. He looked around and groaned. He was dizzy and disoriented. “Oh my god…” He looked towards the source of the scream. “What happened?” He saw Creek and Guy Diamond, next to River. He put his hand on his belly and frowned, noticing that he was no longer pregnant. “That bastard killed my babies.” He recalled what happened right before blacking out.

Guy Diamond looked over at Branch. He was relieved to see he was awake. He sighed and looked down at River. “We have to break the curse River. We will have another Twig running around if we let your baby live.”

Creek walked over to Branch and gave him a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright. One of your twins survived the attack.” He gently picked up Miracle and settled her beside Branch and helped him to his side so he could admire her. “You have a daughter, and I had a son.” He gently picked up Wonder and set him down beside Miracle. “Smidge and I talked about it and agreed that Miracle and Wonder were good names. I hope it’s alright.”

River was sobbing and hugged into a pillow. “I don’t want my baby to die…”

Branch looked at his babies and sighed in relief. He was sad knowing that one died but was glad one had survived. He weakly and gently draped his hand onto his daughter’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He looked at Creek. “Is Twig dead?”

“I know you don’t want the baby to die River. It has to be done.” Guy Diamond felt his heart sink. He hated that River had to go through this. “We have to end this curse.”

“Yes, Twig is dead.” Creek looked over at River. “River is in labor. She’s having Twig’s firstborn. This one will be the cursed child.”

River tensed during the next contraction and began to sob inconsolably. “Don’t I have a say in this?! I’m the one being ripped in two!” She was shaking hard. “I don’t want my baby to die!!!”

Branch looked confused as to why River was so upset, until she mentioned that she didn’t want the baby to die. He frowned and put the pieces together of what he was hearing Guy Diamond say. “You two do realize this child won’t be like Twig, right? This one will be like me. Perfectly normal with no evil tendencies. Killing this child, is like someone killing me when I was first born…”

Guy Diamond looked over at Branch and frowned. He wasn’t sure what to do now. “But this child is cursed.”

“Oh god, I didn’t think about it like that. Branch has a point. We can’t kill this child. We will have to make sure that his or her firstborn is killed though. We do not want to go through another Twig incident.” Creek was tense and concerned.

River took a deep breath and rubbed her face of tears. “Please don’t kill my baby…” She begged. She was so scared.

Honey listened to all this quietly. After watching three generations of this madness, she didn’t blame the parents for wanting to end the curse, but she felt her heart break for River. She knew how hard it was to lose a child. She had lost several. She was hoping whatever decision was made, it would be the best for River and the colony.

“This baby is like me Guy…” Branch closed his eyes. He was so weak. He wanted so badly to reassure River. He knew she was scared.

“Alright, the baby can live, but the next generation will have to go.” Guy Diamond sat down beside River and reached to take her hand. He frowned when she drew her hand away. He winced and looked down. “I’m sorry River.”

Creek walked over to River’s bedside. “I’m sorry too River.” He went to take her hand and frowned when she pushed him away. He felt his heart sink.

River glared at her parents and took a deep breath. She was not amused. “You’re not touching me!” She breathed through the next contraction. “Go away!” She was still shaking.

Guy Diamond swallowed hard. He had never seen River this mad. He didn’t blame her but was trying to save the colony from more pain.

Creek frowned and moved to Branch’s bedside. He felt his heart break. River’s aura showed distrust and anger. He was worried that she may not forgive them.

Branch watched River breathe. He didn’t blame her at all for being upset. He would have been upset too if someone tried to kill one of his babies. He felt bad for her.

River let out a cry as the baby began coming out. She whacked Honey’s hand away and then grabbed her baby and pulled her to her chest. She glared at Honey as she began cleaning the baby up with a blanket. She was tense. “Don’t touch my baby!” She grabbed the blanket from Honey and began cleaning her herself.

River’s daughter was normal sized, and light teal like her dad. She had white and royal blue two toned hair. She began to cry as she was cleaned up.

Honey tried to help, despite River becoming ultra-protective. She managed to get the baby’s face clean, and then backed up and gave the new mom space. She didn’t blame her one bit.

Guy Diamond watched River handle her newborn. He wasn’t sure what to do now. River looked pissed.

Creek looked over but kept his distance. He wanted to see his granddaughter but didn’t dare get near her right now.

“Protective mama. I don’t blame you River.” Branch smiled softly.

River got up stiffly and wrapped her baby up in a dry blanket. She held her close and headed out the door. She headed straight for Pearl’s flower pod. She was flushed, exhausted, and livid. “Don’t worry Sapphire, I will protect you with my life…” She soon got to the door to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

Bask walked to the door and opened the door. He frowned, seeing River at the door with a newborn in her arms. “River? Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not alright. I need a safe place to stay for my baby and I.” River walked into the flower pod and went to the couch. She held her daughter to her chest and began to sob. She was so scared.

Basil heard her and scrambled out of bed. He hurried to her and pulled her into a hug. “What happened?!”

Pearl got out of bed and walked after Basil. She looked worried as she turned the corner and saw River sobbing on their couch. She walked up to her sister and hugged her too.

Bask watched on, concerned for the first-time mama.

“They were going to kill my baby!” River was shaking and leaned into the hugs. She had no plans of letting anyone hold her baby, except for the three that lived in this flower pod and Candy. She trusted no one else right now. She was petrified that they would change their minds.


	13. A Broken Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Guy Diamond must make a decision for the future of the colony.

It took a few days of reassurance and love, before River let other trolls see her little Sapphire. She was allowing Poppy, Branch, Smidge, and some other friends see her baby, but she still refused to let very many hold her baby. She was very worried about her little one’s safety.

Branch was able to go home but was still very weak. He got to see his granddaughter, but then went home and curled up in bed. He was going to need time to recover from what Twig had done.

Poppy came home from helping Branch with seeing little Sapphire. She went right into Jewel’s room to check on her. She was still very worried about her daughter. She was showing no signs of improving.

Jewel was dying of broken heart syndrome. She hadn’t gotten out of bed much since Nim had died. Her lungs had filled up with fluid in the time that Poppy had been gone, and she was having a hard time breathing. She was hanging on for her child. When Poppy came into her bedroom, she reached towards her mom and took a shaky breath. “I’m dying…”

“Don’t say that Jewel!” Poppy let out a sob. She could see that in the couple of hours she had been gone, Jewel had taken a dangerous turn for the worst. She could hear that she was raspy. “Oh god, you have pneumonia. Hold on baby…” She gently picked her up and ran towards the medical pod. “Guy!” She called to him on the way out the door. “Please don’t give up Jewel. You’re so young and have so much to live for…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She was petrified.

Guy Diamond made sure Habanero knew he was watching the kids, and then followed Poppy out the door. He caught up and frowned, seeing that Jewel was pale and very sick. “Fight Jewel…”

Jewel coughed and held her chest. She didn’t feel good at all. “I’m sorry…” She said weakly. She was giving up. She wanted to be with her Nim.

Poppy got Jewel into the medical pod and set her down in a bed. “Sprout?! She’s having trouble breathing…” She backed up and gave Sprout room. She was shaking.

Guy Diamond pulled Poppy into a hug. He was very worried about their daughter.

Sprout hurried over and began healing her. “It’s going to be alright Jewel. Cough it up…” He looked very worried.

Jewel took one more shaky breath, and went still. Her heart stopped. She was gone.

Poppy watched Jewel die. She began to sob. She put her head on Guy Diamond’s chest. “Oh god no!”

Guy Diamond began to sob with Poppy. Their firstborn daughter and the heir to the throne was gone.

Sprout noticed that her heart stopped. He hurried her to the back room and set her down on a bed. He quickly opened her belly and grabbed the baby out of her pod. The little one was dwarf sized, small for normal, and in grave danger. Sprout worked on getting him cleaned. He was a purple glitter baby with royal blue hair. After a lot of back pats and encouragement, he began letting out soft cries. “Thank god…” He wrapped the baby up in a blanket and carried him out. He looked very worried. “He’s fragile, but he is trying. We need to get him to nurse right away. He’s going to need all the calories he can get.”

“I’ll take him to River.” Poppy gently took her grandson and held him close. She hurried out the door and ran towards Pearl’s flower pod. She got to the door and knocked on it. She was shaking and sobbing.

Guy Diamond wiped his face of tears and walked into the back room. He grabbed Jewel’s hand and held it. “We will take care of your baby sweetheart. I’m so sorry we couldn’t make you feel better.” He helped Sprout wrap her up. They had a funeral to prepare for and so many plans to make. Jewel’s death would permanently change the future of the colony.

Bask answered the door and frowned, seeing Poppy at the door with a tiny newborn. “You were just here less than an hour ago. What happened?!”

“Jewel just died. I need help. River?! Please, your nephew needs milk.” Poppy hurried over to River and gently offered the little guy to her.

River burst into tears and began to sob. She gently took the baby and helped him latch on. He was weak but managed to attach and suckle. “Oh my god…” She was shaking and upset. She was so close to Jewel. “I’ve got you baby boy. I’ll take care of you…”

Basil walked over to Poppy and gave her a tight hug. He held her and rubbed her back as she cried onto his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Poppy…”

Pearl walked over to River and sat by her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched their nephew nurse. She was very sad. “Poor baby…”

“His name is Maximus.” Poppy sniffled and rubbed her eyes of tears. She wanted to give the little guy a big and strong name. She knew he would be the future heir to the throne. She had to make decisions. She either had to wait until he turned twenty-one, or let a regent take over when Guy Diamond and she were ready to retire. “I need to talk to Guy Diamond. There is a lot to do.” She hugged River, and then headed out the door.

A few hours after Jewel died, everyone gathered for her funeral. Everyone was gray as Guy Diamond stood among them. Everyone was quiet. This terrified everyone.

“Thank you, everyone for gathering here this afternoon. It is with a heavy heart, that we say good bye to Princess Jewel. With her death, there is a break in the inheritance. Jewel’s son, Maximus, will take the throne in twenty-one years, as our king. Poppy and I will remain as your king and queen until Alexandrite’s twenty-first birthday in six years. At that time, he will become regent, until Maximus is old enough to take the throne. Everyone, please take a moment of silence for our fallen heir.” Guy Diamond bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Poppy was next to River, holding little Maximus. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart was broken. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. She was going to miss her daughter so much.


	14. Memoirs Of A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends gather to go through Jewel’s belongings.

It took a couple of weeks, before anyone was up to going through Jewel’s things. Poppy had all her friends come over, along with Jewel’s friends. Biggie, Creek, Branch, Smidge, DJ Suki, Melody, Winter, Sky, Basil, and all of Jewel’s siblings gathered around the living space. 

Poppy had packed boxes and carried them into the living space. Guy Diamond helped her carry them out. Jewel wasn’t as avid of a writer as River was, but she had written a lot of stories and fantasies, along with diaries. She also had saved a lot of toys and stones. Poppy wanted to make sure everyone got something from Jewel.

River had Sapphire and Maximus in her hair. She stayed as far from her fathers as possible. She stayed near Basil actually, knowing if anyone tried anything, they would get torn in two. She grabbed a box full of books and began pulling them out. She handed a few to Sky and began flipping through one.

Sky handed Habanero a book and then handed Basil the other book. He opened his up and began flipping through it.

Habanero leaned on Sky and began flipping through his book. The heavily pregnant dwarf troll was tired but wanted to do this for his sissy. He missed her so much.

Basil got all excited, thinking this one had pop-up pictures in it. He loved feeling the texture. He opened it up and frowned, realizing it was just pages. He ran his hand through the pages and groaned. “Oh my god Sky, are you serious? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” He threw the book behind him and nailed Smidge right in the head.

Smidge wasn’t paying attention and startled when the book hit her in the head. She looked at Basil, knowing he was a book thrower. She got up and smacked him upside the head. “Behave yourself young man! I will ground you! And don’t you dare say I can’t, because until you turn eighteen, I sure can.”

Basil whacked her with his hair and laughed when she whacked him back. A small wrestling session began between the two, until Branch pulled Smidge off Basil.

“Alright children, behave. Basil is almost five months pregnant. He doesn’t need you inducing labor.” Branch sat down and set Smidge in his lap.

Smidge grumbled and crossed her arms. She wasn’t amused. “Brat child…”

Poppy set a box in front of Basil. “This is her rock collection Basil. Keep what you like. I know you like some of her rocks.”

Basil sat up and smiled softly when Poppy set the box in front of him. He reached into the box and grabbed the top rock. He ran his fingers along the edges. “I remember when she found this one. I tried to steal it from her. I think my nose bled for two hours after that fight.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He swallowed hard and set that one aside. “I’m keeping that one.”

“Oh my god, too much information…” Alexandrite complained. He had found one of her diaries and had read something dirty that Jewel had done with Nim. He made a disgusted face and closed the diary. He put it back in the box. He didn’t want to read about his sister’s sexual desires, regardless if she was dead or not.

“Oh! I want to read it!” Melody fished it out of the box and opened it up. She had just got done flipping through a dirty fantasy book that she decided she would read later. Jewel had some very dirty reading material, and it had her wanting more.

Creek flushed and facepalmed. Hanging out with hormonal teenagers was making him more than a little uncomfortable. Especially with the aura his daughter was currently expressing. 

Winter snatched the diary from Melody and grinned when she tried to take it back. “What did she write?” He could see that his future mate was excited. It had him very curious.

“You two behave. Now is not the time.” DJ Suki said firmly. She was not amused.

“Sorry mama.” Melody sat down by Winter and took the Diary from him. She set it by the fantasy book she had found. They would go through them later.

Winter blushed and went back to going through the books. He didn’t want to face the wrath of a mad DJ Suki.

Basil got up and walked over to Melody. He knelt and snatched the books she had. He grinned and headed towards Bask with them.

“Hey!” Melody got up and went after him. “Give those back. You can’t even read them…” She tried to grab them.

Basil wriggled and squirmed so she couldn’t reach the books. He tripped on Biggie’s leg and startled when he got grabbed in the arm before going splat.

Biggie had been watching Basil but didn’t move his leg in time. He grabbed the goofball before he faceplanted and squished his unborn pod. He sat him down in his lap and grabbed the books. He handed them back to Melody and wrapped his arm around Basil. “Hello goofy teddy bear. You’re mine for the rest of the afternoon.”

Melody jabbed Basil in the ribs, and then walked over to Winter and sat back down.

“Ah! Save me! I’ve been caught by a Biggie!” Basil blurted out and wriggled. He laughed when Melody jabbed him. He stopped when his baby began to move. He groaned and leaned into Biggie. His happy and playful mood suddenly left him.

“Are you alright Basil?” Biggie let him go, thinking Basil needed to go pee. He knew how a sudden kick could result in a sudden urge to potty.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Basil leaned into Biggie and sighed heavily. He didn’t like talking about the baby. He was still having mixed feeling about the little one.

“Oh my god, where did she get this?!” Poppy pulled out a seashell from under Jewel’s bed. It was her mother’s seashell from when she travelled. She thought it had been destroyed in the fire. She burst into tears and began to sob. She held the seashell close and closed her eyes. “What else was she hiding under here?” Poppy set the seashell aside and pulled out old toys, articles of clothing, and keep sacks from several members of the village whom had died over the years. She found a box at the back. She pulled it out and opened it. She gasped and pulled out a necklace. She held it to her chest. If she was still alive, she would be angry for her getting into her things, but right now she was just grateful that this hadn’t been lost forever. “That little stinker stole Fairy’s necklace. I should have known she had it. She didn’t want Fairy to be buried with it…” Tears ran down her cheeks.

“Mom’s favorite necklace.” Habanero walked over and put his hand on Poppy’s back. “I thought it was lost…” He smiled softly. “Jewel hoarded a lot of odd stuff.” He knew she had been close to a lot of trolls that had died though out the years.

Poppy put the necklace on, and then pulled a paper out of the box. She recognized the hand writing on it. It was Jewel’s. She choked up as she read it.

“Mom,

If you’re reading this, I have likely passed away. I haven’t been feeling good for the last few weeks, and I feel in my heart, that I won’t be able to tell this to you. It is something I want you to know. You’re the strongest troll I know. Despite years of hardship and heartbreak, you have kept on going with the biggest smile on your face. As you probably noticed as you went through my belongings, I have kept a little piece of everyone’s lives from the trolls we have lost since I was a little girl. This includes your mother’s seashell. I was grateful to find it in the fire’s remains. It took a lot of elbow grease and polishing oils to get the soot off it. I also tucked Fairy’s favorite necklace in the box. I didn’t want it to get buried with Fairy. I hope you aren’t mad at me. I knew you would thank me later. I felt you should keep it and cherish it in her memory. I love you mom, and I’m sorry I wasn’t as strong as you were.

Loves and kisses,

Princess Jewel.”

“Oh Jewel…” Poppy sniffled and dried her face. She turned and hugged into Habanero. She cried hard. She had been trying so hard, and it had been so tough going through so many tragedies. She didn’t feel strong. “She had no idea how strong she was. I’m going to miss my baby girl.”

“I know mom. I’m sorry.” Habanero held her and sniffled. He was worried about her. Poppy had been through so much lately. “We’re all here for you…”


	15. A Little Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Habanero finally get some alone time.

A few days after going through all of Jewel’s things, Sky was on his way over to Poppy and Guy Diamond’s home. He looked hopeful. He was hoping to take Habanero home for the night. Neither of his parents had trusted the boys alone since finding out Habanero was pregnant. After a lot of begging, Habanero finally talked Poppy into it. He had a bag all packed up for the night and had strict instructions to head for the medical pod if he went into labor. He only had a couple more weeks left of his pregnancy.

“No funny business. I mean it. You’re both still underage.” Poppy had her arms crossed. She still had suspicions that Habanero was pregnant with Sky’s baby, but there was no way of being able to prove it, and there would never be a way to prove it, unless the baby got the same colored eyes as Twig did, since the only color difference between Sky and Twig was their eye colors. Sky had Branch’s light blue eyes, and Twig had blue green eyes like Smidge.

“Mom…” Habanero sighed heavily. “I’m too pregnant for that.” He was blushing, but it was impossible to see through his red skin. He crossed his arms and sighed. “I just want to cuddle. We haven’t been able to snuggle since Twig was a jerk. You know this wasn’t our faults.”

“I’m just worried about you.” Poppy sighed and pulled him into a gentle hug. “Go snuggle with him.” Poppy could see Sky was on his way over. She let him out the door and watched him walk towards Sky through the window. She sighed and leaned on the window frame. She couldn’t help but worry about him. It had been hard since River moved out. Especially so close to losing Jewel. She was worried Habanero would move out soon too. She was having a hard time letting them go.

Sky met Habanero near the royal flower pod. He grabbed his hand and walked towards his flower pod. He had a smile on his face. He had been looking forward to this all day. He was excited. “How are you feeling today Habanero?”

“I’m feeling alright.” Habanero looked up at him and smiled. The young father to be was just happy to be able to spend some time with Sky. This grounding had never been lifted, even with reassurance that it was Twig who got him pregnant. He was looking forward to much snuggle time with Sky.

“I’m glad.” Sky let him into his house and closed the door. He locked it and turned to Habanero. He knelt and began kissing him passionately.

Habanero smiled when he locked the door. He kissed him back happily. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Sky gently picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He set Habanero on the bed and crawled in beside him. He pulled him close and breathed in the sweet smell of vanilla in his hair. “You just took a bath.”

“I did…” Habanero snuggled into Sky’s chest and played with his shirt. “I used that vanilla shampoo that you like.”

“I do love it.” Sky put his hand on Habanero’s swollen belly. “Is the little one behaving for you?” Even though the baby was Twig’s it didn’t matter to Sky. He was supporting his mate all the way.

“Yes, he or she is being a good little trolling. Active, but hasn’t caused me too much discomfort or issues, other then I feel like I am always hungry.” Habanero put his hand on Sky’s hand.

“Are you hungry? I can go make you something to eat.” Sky put his hand on Habanero’s cheek. He was so happy to have him all to himself.

“No, I just ate. I just want to snuggle with you. It’s been too long since we have had time to just cuddle alone.” Habanero inched closer and rested his ear on Sky’s chest. He listened to his heart beat and took a deep breath. He missed this.

Sky held him for a while and closed his eyes. “I love you Habanero…”

“I love you too Sky.” Habanero ran his hand along Sky’s chest and belly. He reached into his pants and began rubbing on his member gently.

“Oh my god…” Sky groaned and bit his bottom lip. “Habanero, we’re going to get in trouble…”

“Let them get mad.” Habanero pulled Sky’s pants down and took Sky’s member into his mouth. He began suckling gently.

Sky moaned and grabbed onto Habanero’s long white hair. He felt his member swelling inside of Habanero’s mouth. “Feels so good…” He reached down and helped Habanero out of his clothes. He pulled his shirt off and threw their clothes over by the door. He felt his member throb. He went to try and get up, but Habanero pinned him down.

Habanero pinned him down and seated himself over Sky. He pushed himself down over Sky’s member and shivered in delight. “Oh god, that feels good.” He bit his bottom lip and began rocking his hips as he saddled Sky.

“It does feel good.” Sky moved his hips gently and moaned in pleasure. He was very pleased. He reached over and took Habanero’s member in his hand and began rubbing him gently.

Habanero moaned and picked up the speed. He leaned forward and kissed Sky’s chest and neck.

Sky stretched and kissed Habanero. “Mine…”

“All yours…” Habanero slipped out, and repositioned. He positioned himself and pushed into Sky. He moaned and began to trust gently.

Sky tried to get up and take over, so Habanero could rest a little, but he frisky teenager, moved fast, and was soon inside him. He moaned and arched his back. “Oh my god, you dominate little demon child.” He shivered in delight.

“You know you like it.” Habanero bit his bottom lip and thrust deep and fast. He was very pleased. “Mine, all mine.”

They took turns with each other and tried several positions. This went on for several hours, before they snuggled up to each other for the night. Both were very happy to finally be able to claim each other after months of hardship and after being accused of doing something they never did.


	16. Tiny Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the newborn babies throws a surprise for everyone.

The following morning, Habanero was awakened by the painful squeeze of a contraction. He reached over and grasped onto Sky. He grimaced and gritted his teeth. When it was over, he shook Sky awake. “Sky, we need to go to the medical pod. I think I might be in labor.”

Sky felt the tight grasp from Habanero on his arm. He started to wake up and groaned tiredly. He was sore from their busy but pleasant night. When he heard the word labor, he scrambled out of bed and began getting dressed. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there as fast as possible.” He gently helped Habanero into his clothes, and then carried him towards the medical pod.

Habanero hugged into Sky and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m scared…”

“I’ve got you.” Sky was scared too. He was very worried about Habanero. Of the living victims, he was the youngest, at sixteen. He was going to turn seventeen in a about six months. He knew the younger the parent, the more likely there was going to be problems. He gently set Habanero down and took his hand. “I love you Habanero.”

Sprout was in and walked over. “Looks like it’s time. Sky, please get Poppy. She’s going to want to be here.”

“I don’t want him to leave.” Habanero burst into tears. He tensed up during a contraction. He was very nervous. He squeezed Sky’s hand tightly.

“It’s only for a few minutes. I will be right back.” Sky saw that Habanero was petrified. He gave him a gentle kiss, and then left the medical pod. He ran as fast as he could for the royal flower pod. Once there, he knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door and frowned, seeing it was Sky. “Is Habanero alright?”

“He appears to be in labor.” Sky turned and made a run for the medical pod. He didn’t want to be away from Habanero for long. He was very worried about him. He got back into the medical pod and took Habanero’s hand. “I’m sorry for leaving.”

Habanero was crying. He didn’t like that Sky left. He grasped Sky’s hand and didn’t let go now that he was back. He was shaking.

Sprout helped Habanero get comfortable and checked his progress. “You’re doing a good job. Deep breaths kiddo.” He was worried about his young nephew.

Poppy followed Sky inside and walked to Habanero’s side. She smelled slight hints of mating. She glared at Sky. She wasn’t amused. “You two mated, despite my warning?”

Sky flushed and felt his heart sink. He was hoping Poppy wouldn’t kick him out. Habanero needed him right now. “Yes, we did.” He wasn’t going to lie. He knew better.

Habanero nodded slowly and swallowed hard. He looked down. “I figured after being grounded for four months for being raped, another four months of grounding will make up for it for actually doing it.” He cringed during the next contraction.

“Stop lying about that.” Poppy sighed and shook her head. She knew Sky and Habanero loved each other. She was frustrated with them.

“He wasn’t lying about the rape Poppy.” Sky frowned. “He wasn’t the only victim and you know it.”

Habanero breathed and pulled Sky closer. He let out a soft cry during the next contraction. He was tense and it was making the contractions feel worse.

Poppy sighed heavily and rubbed Habanero’s lower back. She decided to drop it for right now. She didn’t want to stress her son out more then he already was. She was very worried about him.

Sky teared up and sniffled. He crawled into the bed with Habanero and held him close. He was so worried about his mate. “I’m so sorry you’re in pain.”

“This isn’t your fault Sky.” Habanero snuggled closer to Sky and buried his face into Sky’s chest. He breathed through the next contraction. He was getting close.

“Good job Habanero. Your baby is almost here. You can do it.” Sprout got a blanket ready. He was hoping that Habanero would get his baby out naturally.

Poppy watched on with tears in her eyes. “You can do it.”

Sky ran his hand through Habanero’s white hair. “I love you so much Habanero…”

Habanero screamed in pain as the baby began to emerge. He was getting torn up, but the baby did manage to pass. He gave birth to a yellow dwarf sized baby with royal blue hair. He began to cry as Sprout cleaned him up.

Poppy’s eyes went wide as she saw Habanero bleed out. She took Habanero’s baby and finished cleaning him. “Help him Sprout!” She looked down at the yellow newborn. This was not a color she was expecting at all. It was extremely clear now that Habanero had been telling the truth. This baby looked like it was related to Smidge, and she knew Sky was not Smidge’s child. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry boys…”

Sprout put his hand on Habanero and began healing him. “You did a good job Habanero. It’s going to be alright.”

Sky looked up and widened his eyes when he saw lots of blood. He laid back down and held Habanero to his chest. “Oh my god…” He broke down and began to sob.

Habanero was shaking and in a lot of pain. He pressed into Sky and took deep breaths. “I don’t feel good…”

Poppy watched with wide eyes. She was worried now and was starting to think they should have had him go through surgery, but it didn’t look like his baby was going to be that big.

“I’ve got it buddy, it’s alright.” Sprout got him healed up. He noticed he was pale, so he grabbed a syringe. “Sky, I’m going to take some of your blood for Habanero.”

“Take it.” Sky was shaking hard. He was scared he would lose Habanero.

Habanero’s eyes were wide. He kept pressed up against Sky. He was petrified.

Poppy gently set the newborn down in a cradle. She sat in a chair and broke down. She began to sob. “Oh my god…”

Sprout took some of Sky’s blood and gave it to Habanero. He sighed in relief as some of Habanero’s color returned to him. “Thank you, Sky…”

Sky sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “I’m scared…”

Habanero started to feel better but was shaken. He had no plans of moving anytime soon. The whole thing had been terrifying.

Sprout got the area around them cleaned up, and propped Habanero up a little bit. He picked up the baby and helped him latch on to nurse. “You did a very good job Habanero. It should be alright now that you had the blood, but I’m going to have you stay here for a few days to make sure you and your baby do alright.”

Poppy moved over and sat closer. She watched but was still shaking. After losing Jewel, she didn’t think she could handle losing another child right now. She was petrified.

“Thank you for saving his life Sprout.” Sky stayed beside Habanero and ran his hand through the baby’s royal blue hair. “Do you have a name in mind?” He was already planning on talking to his siblings. After this close call, he didn’t want any of his siblings or friends going through the same thing. That was more than a little terrifying. He now understood why it was important to wait until becoming an adult.

Habanero watched his son nurse and smiled softly. “I was thinking of naming him after Smidge. Dash comes to mind.” 

Poppy smiled softly. “Seems fitting. I can’t wait to see her reaction to that one.” She had a feeling Smidge was going to go on a micro rampage. She knew Smidge hated being called short, and this was a cute short joke, that Smidge probably wasn’t going to like.


	17. A Family Full Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symphony and Cookie go to visit their brother.

It had been about a week since Habanero had given birth. Symphony was on her way to Pearl’s flower pod with Cookie. She had had a nightmare the night before and wanted to go make sure that her brother was alright. She had been worried about him. He hadn’t been the same since the day he had a fight with Twig. She knew he was pregnant but didn’t understand the circumstances behind the baby’s conception. She got to the flower pod door and knocked on it. She smiled when River answered the door.

Cookie bolted inside and ran towards Basil. She hugged him from behind and grinned. “Hiya Basil!”

River smiled and hugged her little sister. She let her in and signed to her that she was happy to see her and loved her.

Symphony hugged River, and then followed Cookie to Basil. She hugged him too. She was happy to see that he was alright.

Basil turned to the girls and smiled. “There are my lovely sisters. I’ve missed you both.” 

Cookie put her hand on Basil’s baby bump. She had been curious, but every time she had tried, she had been pushed away by a cranky Basil. She was hoping this time she could feel her little niece or nephew.

Symphony signed to Cookie to knock it off. She frowned and shook her head.

Basil felt Cookie’s hand on his belly. He sighed and put his hand on her hand. He was done trying to discourage it. He moved her hand to where his baby was stretching out. “You’re persistent…”

“She’s excited.” River smiled softly. She didn’t blame Cookie one bit for being curious and excited. She sat down on the couch and began feeding Maximus. He was slowly getting bigger and was almost the size he was supposed to be when he was born. He was doing much better. She had little Sapphire tucked in her hair. She was still very protective of her baby.

Cookie felt the kick and smiled. She leaned her ear towards the baby and smiled when she felt the baby move some more. She kissed his belly and giggled. “This baby will be a good baby. Selene says so.”

Symphony snuggled into Basil and sighed. She was annoyed that Cookie ignored her. She hated when she felt ignored.

“She said so?” Basil smiled softly. He was going to have to talk to Selene about that. He knew she was a seer. He held Symphony. He could sense she was anxious about something. He rubbed her back reassuringly, to show her that he loved her.

“Yep!” Cookie looked around. “Where is Pearl?”

“I’m right here sweetie.” Pearl came out from the bedroom. She had her hand on her belly. “Basil? I think it’s time.” She walked over to him and leaned into him. She grimaced during a contraction.

Bask was half asleep in the recliner chair, but that had him awake. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He began preparing it, recalling that Pearl wanted to do a water birth.

“Don’t start the water yet Bask. The contractions need to be about three minutes apart.” River got up and went to help him. “Someone should go get Poppy.”

“I’ve got the babies.” Candy gently took Maximus and Sapphire from River and put them in her hair. She knew River would want to help her sister.

Cookie squealed with joy and began jumping up and down. “I’ll go get Poppy!” She ran towards the royal flower pod. 

Basil had Symphony look up, and the pointed at Pearl. He made the sign he knew meant baby, hoping she saw it. He then gently picked Pearl up and held her to him. He began carrying her towards the bedroom for cuddles. “How far apart are the contractions sweetheart?”

“You shouldn’t be carrying me Basil.” Pearl complained. She checked her hug time flower and sighed. “About five minutes apart…”

Symphony followed Basil and crawled into the bed. She took Pearl’s hand. She recalled learning that contractions hurt. She looked worried.

Bask came in and sat by Symphony. He smiled at her, and then began giving Pearl a gentle back massage.

River watched them from the door and smiled. She was so glad to see both boys taking such good care of her sister. She had no doubt that Pearl had made a great choice in her family.

Dawn walked over to River and peeked in. She was curious but saw that the room was crowded. She backed away and went over to join Candy in the living room. She hated being overwhelmed and crowded.

Basil began to hum to Pearl and ran his hand through her red hair. He was very nervous. He was worried about her. “I love you Pearl.” He wanted this to go smooth for her. 

Pearl grasped his hand and squeezed hard during the next contraction. She kept an eye on the time. She really wanted that water birth. She recalled her mom swearing it made everything better. “River start that bath.”

River went to go start the bath. She was hoping it would go smooth for Pearl. The baby appeared to be dwarf sized, so that was a good thing for her.

Poppy came into the flower pod. She had sent Cookie home. She smiled softly and signed to Symphony, asking her to go home too.

Symphony shook her head and put her hand on Basil. She didn’t want to leave him. She was still shaken from her nightmare and could tell he was scared.

Basil took Pearl wanting the bath as a sign that it was getting close. He got up and gently carried her towards the bathroom. He whapped Poppy’s hands away when she tried to take Pearl away. “I’ve got her Poppy.” He set her down in the bathroom and helped her out of her clothes. He tested the bath water and saw it was warm and comfortable. He helped her into the water and gently took her hand.

“Basil calm down. You’re too tense. It’s going to be alright…” Pearl could see by his facial expression that he was in protective mate mode. She held his hand and squeezed tightly during another contraction.

Poppy couldn’t help but smile. She knew Basil was protective. She was just trying to help him. She seated herself at the end of the tub and watched Pearl’s progress from where she sat. “Keep breathing mama. You’re doing a good job.” She was hoping that her birth would go much smoother then her brother’s birth had been. 

River got on her knees and watched quietly. She was excited that they all got to do this as a family.

Symphony leaned into Basil and looked into the bathtub too. She was curious. She kept her hand on Basil’s shoulder. She could tell he was tense. She didn’t want to leave him.

Bask sat on the toilet and watched from where he was at. He was nervous for his mate, but let Basil hold her hand. It was so crowded in the bathroom, but he wanted to be there.

Pearl let out a cry as her baby began to emerge. She let Basil go, and gently picked up their son with her hair and arm. She pulled him to her chest and held him there with her arm. She went to reach for a towel, but River beat her to it. She smiled and watched as River began drying her son off. “Thank you, River…” She looked up at Basil and smiled. “We have a baby girl.” She winked at Poppy.

The tiny lavender colored dwarf boy had capri blue and red two-toned hair. He began letting out cries as he was dried up. He was healthy.

Poppy was very happy to see the baby come out without problems. She smiled as River dried the baby up. She saw the sex and put her hand over her mouth when she heard Pearl tell Basil that their boy was a girl. She wondered if how long it would take for Basil to notice.

Bask didn’t see it. He looked over and smiled. “What a beautiful baby girl.”

Basil was shaking with excitement. He put his hand on the little one’s cheek. “Hello sweet baby girl. I’m your daddy.”

River looked between them. She shook her head and sighed. She had a feeling Basil was going to either be very disappointed, or super annoyed when he realized he was talking to a baby boy.

Symphony watched on and smiled. She thought the baby was cute.

Pearl gently positioned the baby and gave him to Basil. She got up and put her hand on her belly. She was still very sore. She let the water drain and squeaked when Poppy picked her up and set her down. “Thank you, mom.” She wrapped up in a towel and went to lay down. “Come on daddies, I’m tired. I want to lay down.”

Poppy helped Pearl into the bedroom and helped her get comfortable.

Basil held his son and ran his hand along his body. He wanted to learn every feature of his baby, and he had a feeling that Pearl had lied about the sex of the baby. He confirmed it was a boy but decided he would continue to play along. He got up and followed her towards the bedroom. “I was thinking we could name her after your mom. Fairy is a pretty name.”

River frowned and stopped Basil. “Basil, it won’t work. Pearl is pulling your leg. The baby is a boy.”

Bask put his hand over his mouth. “You’re all terrible…” He tried not to laugh.

Pearl frowned and sighed. Now she was hoping Basil was having a girl. It did sound like a good name. “I was actually thinking we could name him after my dad Chili, if that is alright?”

“Fair enough.” Basil sat down by Pearl and gently gave their son to her. “You did a good job.” He snuggled into her and put his hand on the baby’s back. He had a feeling that this was the start to a loving family. One he planned to cherish for the rest of his life.


	18. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggie tries to keep himself distracted.

Emma was over at Biggie’s home. Melody was over too. The girls were going over the plan of what they were going to do when Winter went into labor. Since it didn’t appear that he would have a large baby, the decision was made that he would have a home birth. Biggie of course was against this idea. He protested and insisted he wasn’t going to risk losing anymore loved ones. He insisted Winter have his baby at the medical pod.

“Biggie, we’re right by the medical pod. If there are complications, we can move me over there and I can have my baby there. I’m going to be just fine.” Winter was confident. He definitely was braver then Biggie was. He got a lot of his confidence from his mama, along with his stubborn streak. He had his arms crossed. He knew he would be more comfortable in his own bed. He was very tempted to not even tell his step dad he was in labor, unless things got bad. He had seen his mom do it before. “My father was a dwarf and this baby’s father was a dwarf. I’m not large in the midsection. The chances of him or her coming out dwarf is high. I’m going to be fine.”

“I will be right be his side too, to make sure he isn’t alone when he goes into labor, so you won’t have to worry.” Melody took Winter’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was nervous, but supportive.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Biggie frowned and pulled his son to him. He held him and squeezed his eyes closed. “You’re very precious.”

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles chimed in. He was confident that Winter was going to be alright too.

“He’s going to be alright Biggie. We won’t let anything happen.” Emma was right beside Biggie. She rubbed his back gently. She completely understood his desire to protect what he had left. During the Bergen attack, she had lost all of her family. Her parents, her children, and her mate included. If she had any of her children left, she would be a helicopter parent too.

“I’m going to be alright dad.” Winter hugged into him and smiled. He knew Biggie was protective. “I’m going to head for bed for the night. Try to get some sleep, alright?” He grabbed Melody’s hand and walked towards his room with her.

Melody walked with him and smiled. She was grateful that Biggie allowed them in the room together. So far, they hadn’t mated. She knew her mothers would tear her to pieces if she dared. She didn’t want to face DJ Suki or Leaf’s wraths. It had been very hard to behave, but they knew waiting would be worth it. Besides she didn’t think she could handle more than one baby right now, and Winter would be having the beginning of their family.

Biggie watched them go into Winter’s room. He fidgeted, until Emma took his hand. He looked at her and sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about him.”

“I completely understand Biggie. Come on big guy, let’s get you into bed. It’s getting late.” Emma led him towards his bedroom. 

Biggie walked with her and closed the door. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Emma, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” He looked nervous. Right now, he needed her, but moving on from losing Marjoram had been very hard. He was so in love with his wife and losing her had been devastating.

Emma noticed him close the door. She looked surprised. She turned to him and walked over to him. She was worried about him. He had been very stressed out. “Are you alright?” She had been having a hard time since losing her husband and children but helping Biggie had been helping her get through all the tough stuff she had been dealing with. She stood in front of him and looked into his light blue eyes.

“You have been a huge support lately, and I was wondering, if you are willing…” Biggie hesitated and took her hands. He cleared his throat and looked up into her dark green eyes. “Will you join my family as my mate?”

Emma sighed in relief. He had her worried that something was wrong. She smiled and hugged into him. “I would be honored. You’re a great daddy, and although I can never replace Marjoram, I hope I can help fill that void that you have felt in your heart. I know you have helped me a lot too.” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She was so relieved that he had asked. She had been wanting to, but feared it was far too soon after losing Marjoram. It was clear by all the pictures and love letters around the home that he loved her a lot.

“I’m glad I have been able to help you Emma.” Biggie held her close and sniffled when she mentioned Marjoram. He kept her close for several minutes, before looking at her. He pulled her close and ran his hand through her dark green hair. “I love you Emma…”

“I love you too Biggie.” Emma put his hand on his cheek, and then reached over and tested a kiss.

Biggie closed his eyes and held her as he returned the kiss. He liked it. He kept the lip lock for a few minutes, before letting her go and smiling at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Emma blushed and put her hand on an scar that ran down her face. “You’re just saying that.” She had it healed, but there was still missing tissue, which made it so the scar couldn’t completely go away. She was self-conscious about it. It happened during the Bergen attack. She had barely escaped with her life. Jelly had saved her life.

“Don’t be ashamed of that.” Biggie was talking about her scar. “It gives you character. Shows you’re tough.” He reached over and kissed her scar. “I love you, scar and all.”

“You’re so sweet Biggie.” Emma smiled and sat in his lap. She played with his vest and sighed happily. “I’m not sure how I got so lucky.”

“I’m not sure either. You entered our lives when I needed you the most. I’m very grateful.” Biggie took off his vest and pants. He settled into the bed and held her close so that they could have bare skin to skin contact.

Emma snuggled into Biggie and listened to his heart beat. She missed this so much. She closed her eyes and breathed in Biggie’s scent. He smelled like a mix of cinnamon and apples. He had recently bathed. She sighed happily and began to sing a soft song to him. She was very happy.

Biggie listened to her and smiled at her. “You have a big heart, and a beautiful singing voice.” He pulled her close and kissed her again. He was hoping to cherish her for the rest of their lives. She was very precious to him.

“Thank you, Biggie.” Emma kissed him back and ran her hand through his light green hair.

Biggie kissed her back and ran his hand along her sides and hips. He held her close. “My pretty gem.”

“Mm…” Emma shivered at his touch. She ran her finger down his cheek and down his chest. “My handsome teddy bear.”

Biggie ran his hand along her inner thigh, and then began to finger her gently. He murmured that she already felt wet. His member was starting to swell. He repositioned her and looked down at her. He smiled at her, and then gently pushed his length into her. He held her close and began thrusting gently.

Emma moaned when he fingered her. She rubbed his member for a little bit, until he repositioned her. She giggled and smiled up at him. When he pushed his length into her, she moaned and tightened her walls. “Oh my god…” He was large. She was very pleased. She squeezed her walls and moved her hips with his thrusts. “That feels so good Biggie.”

“You feel amazing Emma.” Biggie moaned and held her close. He pushed in deeper and shivered in delight. He kissed along her glittery skin.

Emma moaned and arched her back. She held onto him and made happy noises. She was very pleased.

This went on for a few hours, until they decided to settle for the night. They snuggled with each other. They were both happy to find love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Emma sang to Biggie. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYC9w25Eb3M


	19. Keeping Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter shows just how stubborn he really is.

A couple of days later, while eating breakfast, Winter felt the first contraction. He calmly finished breakfast. He looked over at Biggie as he drank some juice. He knew if he said anything, he would end up in the medical pod. Once he was done, he got up and went to do his dishes. He finished them up, and then headed for his room. “I’m tired. Going to go lay down.” He crawled into his bed and laid on his side. He hugged into a pillow and closed his eyes. He hoped Melody would come over soon. He wanted her to be there.

Biggie watched Winter go into the bedroom. He didn’t think anything of it. Winter had been fatigued lately. He recalled how tired he felt before he had Grape and Holly, so he wasn’t surprised.

Emma was eating breakfast and watching Biggie. She had a big smile on her face.

“She’s gonna kiss him again.” Holly mused. She made a kissy face towards Grape.

Blueberry giggled and put her hands over her mouth.

“Eww…” Grape scrunched up his nose. He finished his breakfast, and then hurried into Winter’s room to get away from his sisters, and Emma’s kissy face. He snuggled into Winter and smiled. “Wanna play?”

“Not right now Grape.” Winter turned and pulled his baby brother to him. He snuggled him close and smiled. “I just want to cuddle.”

“Not you too!” Grape wriggled a bit and tried to escape.

Winter let him go and watched him run away. “Suit yourself kiddo.” He laid on his back and put his hand on his baby bump. He was having another contraction. He breathed through it but tried to make as little noise as possible.

Melody got to the flower pod and knocked on the door. She had come straight over as soon as she was done with breakfast. She hadn’t even wanted to go home, but DJ Suki had asked her to stay the night and help with the kids. She was flushed from being in a hurry.

Emma got up and went to answer the door. She smiled as Melody ran past her. “He’s just fine Melody. He went to lay down for a little bit.” She didn’t blame her one bit for being in a hurry to go back to him. She understood the anxiety when it came to pregnancy.

Winter heard the knock on the door. He sat up and smiled when Melody came into the room and closed the door. “There’s my beautiful.” He chuckled and put his hand on his belly. “You were in a hurry this morning.” He could see that her hair was still messy.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be away from you for long.” Melody hugged into him and frowned, noticing he was tense. “Are you alright?”

“I’m going to be fine. Don’t panic. Dad will freak out and carry me to the medical pod.” Winter put her hand on his belly and grimaced when a contraction began.

Melody’s eyes went wide. “Is that…?” She looked worried. “A contraction?” She whispered the last part.

Winter nodded and breathed through it. “I’m glad you came over. I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“Does Emma know?” Melody looked towards the door. She had a feeling no one in the flower pod knew.

“No one knows.” Winter laid back down and hugged into his pillow. “I love you Melody.”

“I love you too Winter.” Melody spooned him. She was worried about him. She knew the baby was probably small, but it was still scary. She ran her hand through his dark green hair. “Have you thought of names?”

“No, I wanted to see what the baby looks like first.” Winter gritted his teeth during the next contraction. He grabbed Melody’s hand and grasped it tightly. He was trying very hard not to cry out.

Melody’s eyes went wide. Winter had a very tight grip. When he let go, she shook her hand. “You seem to be in a lot of pain.”

“It really hurts…” Winter whispered. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He made sure the baby blankets were close by. He glanced at the time and gasped when another contraction came. “Oh god…” He breathed hard as he grasped onto the pillow. With each contraction, the pain was getting more intense.

“I’m sorry.” Melody recalled labor was painful, but she had no idea just how painful it was. Winter seemed to have a high pain tolerance, so seeing him in this much pain told her it had to be bad. She grabbed his hand again and held it.

Emma cracked the door open to check on Winter. She saw that the two were spooning. “Are you doing alright Winter?” She had heard them whispering.

“I’m fine.” Winter said sharply. “Go away please. I want to cuddle with Melody.”

Melody smiled softly and ran her hand through Winter’s hair. She knew he didn’t want Biggie on the alert.

Emma looked confused. Winter was normally not snappy, but she knew how uncomfortable pregnancy was. She closed the door and left the crabby teenager alone.

Winter watched the door close. He reached down, feeling blood. He drew his hand back and saw he was bleeding a little bit. He checked his bed to make sure it wasn’t a lot. It didn’t look like much. He sighed in relief and snuggled into Melody. “I’m scared…” He breathed through the next contraction. “Oh god!” He gritted his teeth, feeling pressure.

“I’m here for you Winter.” Melody reassured him. She checked to see if the baby was close yet. She had been reading a lot about birth, and expected the blood, but didn’t like seeing it. She saw that the baby was close. She got a blanket ready. “You can do this.” Her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

Emma heard Winter cry out. She went to grab Biggie. She had a feeling Winter was in pain. She found Biggie in Blueberry’s room, helping her with an art project. “I just heard Winter cry out in pain.” She hurried towards Winter’s door.

Biggie got up and followed Emma. He looked panicked. “It’s alright Winter, I’m coming to help you!”

Winter hollered in pain as a little white glitter dwarf girl was born. She had royal blue hair and began crying as soon as Melody dried her with the blanket. He looked up and widened his eyes. “Oh my god, she’s stunning…”

“She’s beautiful Winter.” Melody smiled at him as she gently set her down on his chest.

Emma came into the room and widened her eyes as she watched Winter give birth. She looked between them, stunned that Winter stayed that calm during labor.

Biggie bumped into Emma and gapped his mouth open when he heard the cries of a newborn. “You didn’t say anything?!” He looked stunned. “You are your mother’s child…”

“I didn’t want to have her in the medical pod.” Winter looked at Melody and kissed her. “Is Snow alright for her name?”

Melody smiled and kissed him back. “Snow sounds like a great name.” She was glad everything came out smoothly. “I’m proud of you Winter.”

Emma came in and sat by the edge of the bed. “She’s so pretty.”

Biggie walked in and looked down at the newborn. “Your mother would be so proud Winter. I know I am.” He watched his son with his newborn daughter. He was very happy that everything went smoothly. He wished Marjoram was there to see Snow. He knew she would be proud of them too.


	20. A Love Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in Creek’s life makes his heart swell with joy.

Branch was on his way home from the bunker. He had been spending the last week helping Emma expand it. With the new members and all the new grandchildren, they both agreed it needed to be expanded for Autumn’s harvest. It had been six weeks since he was nearly killed by Twig. He had a few scars on his belly, from the attack, where he had lost tissue. He was sad and relieved that he would no longer be able to have children out of his own loins. He knew he had Smidge and Penelope, and besides, at thirty-six years old, he felt that their family was just about complete. He was hoping to give his girls one more baby each. He had also been thinking about Creek. He couldn’t deny that Creek needed them, and he had fallen in love with the goofy guru. It was becoming clear that Creek was showing signs of affection towards Smidge and Penelope as well. He had talked to Smidge and Penelope about this, and all three had agreed that the widower needed to join their family. Now the biggest question was, was he ready?

Selene was talking to Creek. She had had a vision and wanted to make sure her father knew. She had his hand in her hands. She looked concerned. This one had been a little scary. She had tears in her eyes.

“It’s going to be alright. We will get through it, just like everything else we have been through. Stay strong and brave baby girl.” Creek kissed her cheek and ran his hand through her two-toned hair. The vision she had was indeed scary, but it didn’t appear that anyone would die, so it was encouraging. From what she said, it was something they were going to have to prepare for in the next two years. They had time to prepare and be ready for it.

Branch came into the flower pod and looked between them. “What happened?”

“An earthquake will cause some problems in about two years, but it sounds like no one will die. We have time to prepare for it.” Creek smiled and gave Selene a gentle hug. “It’ll be alright.”

“It looked scary in my dream.” Selene rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

“We haven’t had one of those since I was a kid. They’re not too bad.” Branch hugged Selene gently. “We will all be just fine.” He turned to Creek. “You, Smidge, Penelope, and I need to go have a talk. I want to do it in the bunker.”

Creek smiled and stood up. “Alright, let’s get going then.”

Smidge grinned and looked up. “It’s about time.” She walked over and gave Branch a firm slap on the butt. 

Penelope heard the smack and looked up. She giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

“What was that for?!” Branch flushed and glared at Smidge. He rubbed his butt and headed for the bunker.

Creek tried not to laugh. He followed Branch out the door.

“Kayura, you’re in charge. We will be back soon.” Smidge headed out the door and followed Creek and Branch. “You know what that was fur Branch.” She had a huge grin on her face.

Penelope was right on their heels. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and began to hum. She knew what was coming, and she was all sorts of excited.

Branch grumbled that Smidge was a brat. Once at the bunker, he opened it, and headed inside. Once all four were in, he closed and locked the door. He knew Emma could come in, but he wasn’t worried about her coming in today. She had told him she had a busy day ahead of her with Biggie. When the door was locked, he turned to Creek and smirked. “Alright Smidge, get him.”

Smidge quickly, but gently wrapped her blue green hair around Creek’s body. She grinned and looked him up and down. “Mm…” She gave him a look of deep interest.

Creek widened his eyes and flushed when she gave him that look. He looked between Branch, Smidge, and Penelope. “What is this all about?” He was starting to think he did something wrong or had overstayed his welcome in their home.

Penelope giggled and moved towards him. She poked him in the nose. “You’re adorable. Relax, you look tense and there is no need for it.”

Branch grinned and made his way over to Creek. He had him look up. “Smidge, Penelope, and I have been talking, and well, if you’re still in love with me, I’m willing to share my girls, and the girls are willing to share me. That is, if you think you can handle three of us.”

“I don’t know. He looks a little scared. I don’t think he can handle us.” Smidge raised a brow and grinned. She still had him wrapped up. She had her arms crossed and had a demonic look on her face.

Creek looked confused, until Branch explained what was going on. He slowly relaxed and looked between the three. “I don’t know if I can handle Smidge, but I’m willing to try.” He squeaked when she squeezed him a little bit. “Branch! Help!” He laughed nervously.

“Don’t let him go yet.” Penelope giggled and went to pull his pants down. She looked at his member and giggled when she saw he was already swollen. “Kinky…” She reached down and began suckling on his member gently.

Branch pulled off his pants, and vest. He threw them aside and began helping Smidge out of her dress. He tossed that aside too and gave her a good whack in the butt. “That was for earlier.” He widened his eyes when she grabbed him by the member. He put his hands on her shoulder and moaned when she reached down and began suckling on his member next.

Smidge looked up at Branch as she suckled on him. She had a huge grin on her face. He was going to pay for smacking her butt. She gave him some head, and then grabbed his leg and pulled him down. “I think we should tie the boys up and made them our sex slaves.”

Branch flopped down onto his back and grabbed Smidge. She resided her hair and began wrestling with him to try and take control of the situation. He managed to get her pinned down and smirked down at her. “You’re not winning this round.” He slipped his member into her and began rocking his hips fast and hard.

Penelope pinned Creek down with her hair and removed her undies and dress. She saddled him and looked down at him. “Mm…” She began rocking her hips and moaned loudly. “Mine…”

Creek moaned and wriggled under Penelope’s hair. He nodded when she claimed him. He looked up into her dark blue eyes. He pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately.

They took turns with each other and mated for hours. They were very happy to have each other and were more than happy to share. Creek was just happy he finally got his Branch. He was a mate worth waiting for.


	21. A Scared Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has been struggling his whole pregnancy, to accept his baby. Will he keep the baby, or reject it?

A few days went by, and Basil was now a little overdue. He was getting nervous, but this didn’t distract him too much. He was able to notice something was different about Bask. He moved closer to him, and sat on his lap, so he was facing him. He reached down, put his hand on Bask’s belly, and grinned. “Well hello there, little bean.” He reached down and kissed Bask’s belly. He was very happy that Bask was pregnant.

Pearl looked up from reading to Chili. She grinned and scooted closer. “Oh! This is great!” She smiled and leaned into Bask. “Another little one to spoil and love.”

Bask looked down when Basil kissed his belly. He chuckled and pulled Basil in for a hug. He moved Pearl closer and snuggled them both. “This is wonderful news.” He looked nervous but was excited. He was happy to know Basil got him pregnant. He was starting to wonder if that was why he was feeling nauseous.

Dawn had seen the strange belly kissing. She looked confused but shrugged and went back to reading.

Basil snuggled close and frowned when he felt a contraction. He got off Bask and backed up. He knew contractions hurt, but it had taken him by surprise. He backed into River and yelped in surprise.

“Whoa, easy Basil. Are you alright?” River pulled him into a gentle hug. She could see by his aura that he was scared.

“No, I’m not alright.” Basil hugged into River and began to breath hard. He was having an anxiety attack. “Oh god, I’m not ready! The baby will be like Twig!” He started to sob.

Bask frowned and got up. “Basil? Easy does it. It’s going to be alright.” He hugged him gently.

Pearl frowned and put Chili in her hair. She got up and went to join River with hugging Basil. “This baby won’t be like Twig sweetheart. It’s going to be alright.”

“Pearl is right Basil. The baby isn’t going to be like Twig at all. It’ll be a good baby. Selene says so. She’s going to be a very important member for our community. She doesn’t know how or why, but the baby’s going to help us. It’s alright.” River rubbed his back gently. 

“I’m scared…” Basil sniffled and held his family close. He cringed during another contraction. He breathed through it and began to shake. All the memories of Twig’s years of torture flashed through his brain. Twig had made him endure so much pain, and despite so much reassurance, and sensing that his baby was safe, he was still petrified that he was going to have to endure another life time of pain and torture. He put his hand over his mouth and gagged. He didn’t want to puke onto River. He turned and bolted for the bathroom. He got to the toilet and began puking into it.

Bask’s face went pale. He grabbed a trashcan and began to get sick into it. Hearing Basil get sick had triggered his already turning stomach to go off.

Pearl felt torn, but right now, Basil was in labor, so she decided she would go comfort him. She hurried to the bathroom and rubbed his back gently as he got sick into the toilet. “It’s going to be alright daddy. You’re so brave. You’re the strongest troll I know.” She knew he was terrified of what this baby would turn out to be. 

River looked between the boys, and decided to comfort Bask, since he was getting sick too. “Morning sickness sucks. I’ll make sure you get something for your stomach after Basil’s baby is born.”

Basil finished getting sick. He flushed he toilet and went to wash his hands. Once he was done, he walked to the bed and curled up on his side. He hugged into a pillow and cried during the next contraction. His eyes were wide open. His Pearl went through this pain, and she was so calm. He was impressed and horrified at the same time.

Bask finished getting sick. He took care of the trashcan, and then washed his hands and joined Basil in the bedroom. He spooned him and ran his hand through his two-toned hair. “I’m right here for you Basil, and so is Pearl and River.”

Pearl set Chili in the cradle, and then crawled into the bed. She snuggled into Basil and held him gently.

River watched them. She was tempted to get Branch but didn’t want Creek around. Not with her little Sapphire and tiny Maximus in her hair. She still didn’t trust him around her baby.

A couple of hours went by of constant reassuring. River had moved to sit at the end of the bed. She had a blanket ready. She had a feeling Basil was getting close.

Basil was breathing hard. He gritted his teeth and cried out during the next contraction. “I’m being torn apart!”

“I know it hurts sweetheart.” Pearl held him. She had tears in her eyes. He was so tense and so scared. She had a bad feeling it was making his contractions extra painful.

Bask kept a hold of Basil’s hand and winced when he squeezed his hand tightly.

“Here we go…” River grabbed the baby as she was born. She gently began to clean the light teal dwarf girl up. She had two toned capri blue and royal blue hair. She let out cries when her auntie got her all cleaned. “Aww, she is so pretty…”

Basil moved away from the cries of the newborn and breathed hard. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was shaking.

“Easy does it, Basil. It’s alright.” Pearl gently took his daughter and moved closer with him. She gently placed her on his chest and held her there. “She’s very tiny and looks very sweet.”

Bask sat up and helped support the baby. His heart was racing. Basil looked petrified and he was worried that he would reject his baby. “She is very adorable.”

River watched on. She looked concerned. Basil appeared like he was rejecting his baby by the way he moved away like that. She swallowed hard as Pearl laid his baby on his chest. “She looks a lot like you Basil, but very tiny.”

Basil felt Pearl put his baby on his chest. His eyes were wide, as he held her gently. He realized then that everyone was right. She was a good spirited trolling. He could sense it even better now that she was out of him. He closed his eyes and began to cry softly. “I’m sorry I had my doubts. Please forgive me, my little Fairy.”

Pearl sighed in relief and smiled when he named her. “I’m so proud of Basil. I know this has been very hard for you. You did a good job.”

Bask smiled and rested his hand on Fairy’s back. He was so glad that Basil accepted her. He had been very worried.

“We are all proud of you Basil. I know you will be a good daddy to her. I’m glad you decided on that name. We all miss Fairy, and she would have had no problem sharing her name with your beautiful baby girl.” River smiled softly.

Basil sniffled and rested on his back. He had little Fairy sprawled on his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was still scared, but his fear now was more about her health. Selene said nothing about health problems, and she was crying loudly so her lungs were good. He hoped there was no hidden problems with her. He was already becoming bonded and attached with her. He wanted her to have a happy and healthy life.


	22. Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gathers family to take a photo.

It had been a month since Basil gave birth to little Fairy. Branch had invited Winter, Melody, Sky, Habanero, River, Candy, Basil, Bask, and Pearl over. He had Biggie there, and he wanted to get a picture of all six grandbabies with their parents. He hated that five of the six came from Twig, and they were not asked for, but he was glad that no one had rejected their babies, and all five were growing up nicely.

Basil was seated and had Chili and Fairy snuggled up to his chest. He had been very protective of them both, and hardly ever let anyone touch them outside of immediate family. It was already suspected that Fairy might be blind, which had him extra protective of her. He didn’t want anyone taking advantage of her disability, like Twig did to him for years. He smiled, feeling Fairy wriggle and snuggle close to her older brother. He was so glad they were bonding to each other. He knew Fairy needed Chili, just like he needed Sky.

Pearl was in Basil’s lap. She was watching everyone as they tried to figure out where they should sit or stand for the pictures.

Bask was leaned up against Basil. At two and a half months pregnant, he was still fighting a little morning sickness. He was hoping this would be over soon so he could go find his medicine.

“If you puke, puke on Basil.” Habanero looked up at Sky and grinned. “It is only fair after he puked on you when you first met.” He had little Dash in his arms. He stood by Basil and startled when Basil poked him in the ribs. “What?!”

Sky smiled softly and sat on the opposite side of Basil that Bask was at. He gave Basil a side hug and chuckled when Habanero got poked. “Bask looks like he should have some medicine before we take pictures. I already took mine.”

“Yeah, I see those two little spirits inside of you.” River mused. She was not surprised that Sky was pregnant with twins. She was hoping everything went smoother for him than it did for Habanero. She stood behind Basil and pulled Sapphire and Maximus out of her hair. She gently gave Maximus to Candy.

Candy stood beside River and looked around. “I think Sapphire is the only normal sized trolling. My goodness, I’ve never seen so many tiny babies.”

Melody went to stand on River’s other side. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made a funny face at Branch. She hated getting her photo taken, but she understood why he wanted to get it done.

Winter pulled Snow out of his hair and went to stand by Melody. He cradled his little precious white gem. He couldn’t help but admire her. He thought she was the prettiest of the five Twig children. Although there was no denying that Twig had ended up making very adorable babies.

*Click*

“Nice, we got a picture of all of you relaxed. Now, let’s see if we can have you all look this way for a moment.” Biggie laughed when Basil looked away. “Basil! You’re looking the wrong way.”

“You’re doing it on purpose.” Branch crossed his arms. He knew his boy. He was being a brat.

Melody had Basil look the right way and whacked him upside the head when he turned his head the wrong way again. “I don’t know how Pearl and Bask put up with you.”

“Smile…” Biggie laughed when they all made funny faces instead. “Children…”

*Click*

“Alright, let’s actually smile now.” Branch raised a brow and laughed when he heard a tummy rumble. “Diaper alert.”

All of them started to laugh. That rumble came out of Fairy, and she was the smallest of the babies, being the youngest. They all thought it was very adorable.

*Click*

“There we go. We got some smiles. Basil, you better go change Fairy.” Biggie smiled softly.

“I’ve got it.” Pearl gently took Fairy and began changing her on a blanket she had set up nearby. She quickly got her changed and rejoined them. “Are we going to take anymore pictures?”

“We got three. I think that is enough for now. We will get more later as they get bigger and more grandbabies are born.” Branch eyed Bask and Sky. He wasn’t entirely thrilled that Sky and Basil had mated again, but he was glad these three babies were at least from consented relations.

Biggie went to get the pictures processed and framed. He was humming softly. He had recently found out Emma was pregnant too. Welcoming news after all their losses. He was hoping that everything would go smoothly for his beautiful gem. With Troll Village once again at peace, there was no need to withhold having families. He was hoping that everything would continue to look better from here.


	23. The Seer The Healer And The Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene, Coral, and Basil go on a little adventure.

“Why are we doing this?” Coral walked with Selene towards Pearl’s flower pod. She looked confused. It had been three months since little Fairy was born. She didn’t mind going to see her niece and nephews, but Selene looked too focused and determined for this to be just a normal visit. Selene wasn’t telling her what was going on.

“I told you, I will explain after we get Basil, so I don’t have to explain twice.” Selene got to the door and knocked on it.

Bask answered the door and smiled. “Hello Selene, hello Coral. Come on in.” He let them in, and then went to go eat lunch. He was starting to get round in the midsection, and always felt super hungry.

“Good afternoon Bask.” Coral smiled and watched him hurry back over to his food. She looked over at Basil and waited by the door.

Selene walked over to Basil and whispered into his ear.

Basil widened his eyes and got up. “I’m be back as soon as possible.” He gave little Fairy to Pearl, and then headed out the door with Selene and Coral without explaining anything to Bask or Pearl. He headed straight for where he sensed Coffee was at. “Are you sure about this Selene? We have had problems with rogues in the past.” He didn’t look very sure.

“These ones are very important. I promise.” Selene walked with him. She chose her blind brother of all trolls, knowing he would take any excuse to ride on Coffee, and she knew most of the adults were not going to think she was very wise for going out to rescue rogues. One of the trolls she had seen was a male, and she recalled the problems that rose from Indigo, even though she was only four when he had died. She had full confidence though, that any problems that did arise, would be resolved with minimal heartbreak.

“Start talking Selene. I want to know what is going on.” Coral wasn’t amused that Selene was being so secretive. She wondered what Basil meant by rogues.

Basil got to Coffee and helped the girls up onto him. He climbed onto Coffee and held on. “Alright Selene, you’re going to have to tell Coffee where to go.”

Selene told Coffee which way to go, and then began explaining that she saw a dream about a male rogue, a teenager, and two young children. She felt it was very important that they found these trolls.

Coral sighed and held onto Basil as Coffee started walking in the direction he was directed to go. “Why am I coming with?”

“Stop complaining Coral. You get to ride Coffee. Enjoy it.” Basil closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face as the large tokami made his way through the forest. “We are going to be just fine. We have Coffee with us.”

“I brought you just in case we need a healer.” Selene smiled softly. She had continued to direct Coffee in the direction she wanted him to go. It took about an hour, before she stopped and looked around. “There…” She carefully got off Coffee and slowly approached a bush.

Basil could sense there was trolls nearby. He pulled out his knife, ready to defend his little sisters if necessary. He didn’t sense any evil tendencies, but he didn’t trust that completely after his experiences with Indigo.

Coral stayed on Coffee and watched from where she was at. She wasn’t as brave as Selene or Basil. Unlike her other dwarf siblings, she knew she was small and vulnerable out here.

A male rogue had seen the tokami, and had his children blend in. He watched as an adult male troll and a child began walking towards them from the large cat. He pulled out his knife. He was just as nervous and was ready to defend his three kids.

Selene stopped Basil and looked towards the male. “It’s alright. You’re all safe. Come on out. We have food and shelter, if you let us take you to our home.”

Basil looked uneasy. He got between Selene and where he sensed the rogue was. He could feel that the rogue was on the defense, and he didn’t want Selene to be attacked.

“Stay here…” The male rogue had his children stay in the bush. He cautiously approached Basil and looked at Selene. His heart was racing. He was injured and had a nasty infection from a wound on his left arm. He was unable to move it. He felt like he was dying, and he had been very worried his children wouldn’t fair well without him. “Please don’t hurt my babies.” The cobalt blue troll begged. His hair was blue as well and his eyes were orange. “They’re all I have left.”

“You need help.” Selene cautiously walked over to him and took his right hand. She began leading him towards Coffee. She knew Coral was still learning, but she hoped Coral could help him a little bit until they got back to the village.

Basil stayed close to Selene and walked with them. “What is your name?” He could smell the rotting flesh. He had a bad feeling that this troll was dying. He helped the rogue up Coffee.

“My name is Rocket.” Rocket got settled on Coffee. He was tense. He had never seen a tamed tokami before, but knew it was possible. “Jade? Bring Kiwi and Apple over here please.”

Jade picked up two five-year-old twins and carried them over to the tokami cautiously. The fourteen-year-old female dark blue green glitter troll with blue hair helped her siblings up Coffee. She got up on top of Coffee, and then held her twin sisters close.

Kiwi and Apple snuggled into Jade. They were identical twins. They were both blue glitter trollings, with emerald green hair. They were scared.

Once everyone was on Coffee, Selene asked him to run home. She knew they didn’t have a lot of time. Rocket looked very sick.

Basil kept a firm hold of Coffee with one hand and had a death grip on Rocket with his other hand. “Coral, I need you to try and help him.”

“I’ll try.” Coral carefully moved closer to Rocket. She put her hand on him and began to heal him. She had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to make it. 

Once back at the village, Basil got down and took Rocket off Coffee. He ran straight towards the medical pod with him. He hollered that he needed Honey right now.

Honey was home. She looked outside when she heard Basil. She hurried towards the medical pod, seeing right away that he had an emergency in his arms.

Basil got him into the medical pod and set him down. He backed away and let Honey and Sprout get to work on him. He stepped back and explained what he did know, which wasn’t a lot.

All the commotion had trolls looking outside. Emma cautiously looked out the door and widened her eyes. She recognized the children right away. “Oh my god!” She grabbed Biggie’s hand and bolted out the door. She ran straight for the children. “My babies! My girls are alive!” She had so many questions, but right now she was just glad that they were alive. She hugged all three of them and began to sob with joy. She looked around, hoping her eight year old son was with them, but he appeared to be gone.

“Mom!” Jade hugged her and started to cry. “I thought you died!”

Kiwi and Apple clung to their mother. They hadn’t seen her in almost a year. They were very happy to see their mama.

Biggie looked at the girls and smiled. “They’re beautiful Emma.” He was so glad to see that her daughters had survived the Bergen attack after all. He had a lot of questions and wondered how they survived for nearly a year on their own.

“Dad is very sick. He was attacked over a week ago by a wingdingle. A troll named Basil took him to get healed.” Jade knew Emma would want to know that their daddy was alive too. She was shaking with excitement.

Emma smiled wide and looked towards the medical pod. “Thank god you’re alive. I thought I had lost my family forever.” She held her girls and looked at Biggie. She was so relieved.

Biggie felt a sudden squeeze in his heart. He smiled softly, but he was suddenly very scared. Rocket was her mate first, and she had every right to go back to him. He swallowed hard and watched on, feeling awkward and unsure. He would respect any decision she made, but he could already feel his heart breaking. He loved her, and he didn’t want to let her go.


	24. Love Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket needs a lot of care and the next step in his family’s life needs to be made.

It was several hours before Emma was able to even see Rocket. He had been taken back immediately after arriving to have his arm tended to. Honey had to make the difficult decision that his left arm was not salvageable. Honey had to make Rocket sleep, and then had the painful task of removing his arm at the shoulder. She had Sprout help her and was able to remove it without killing him. He was very weak and had to have a blood transfusion. Basil had volunteered to help with that.

Rocket was now laying in a bed. He was out cold. Emma, Jade, Kiwi, and Apple were by his side, watching him breathe. Jade had explained that they had barely escaped the Bergen’s hunting pouch, because he had left it cracked open. Unfortunately, their son hadn’t been in the pouch with them, or Rocket would have been able to save him too. Only they were able to escape. The Bergen had noticed the pouch was open before anyone else was able to jump out.

Biggie had gone home to check on the kids, and asked Winter to watch the kids while he stayed by Emma’s side for support. He was on his way back to the medical pod. He was carrying himself in a slump. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. He went into the medical pod and sat by Emma. He was having a hard time hiding how tense he was. He was freaking out.

Emma reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She knew he was scared. She didn’t want to make any decisions until she talked to Rocket. At this point, she was just glad that he was alive.

“Mom? How far along are you?” Jade could see her mom’s belly was swollen. She was confused as to why her mom had a new mate, but after a lot of explaining, it made a little more sense.

Biggie closed his eyes and held her hand. He was trying so hard not to panic.

“I’m about four months along.” Emma smiled and grabbed Jade’s hand. She put her hand on her bump. “The little one is awake.”

Jade smiled at her mom when she felt the baby move. She leaned over and rested her ear on her mother’s belly. She recalled when her mom was carrying her little sisters.

“Emma?” Rocket cracked his eyes open and looked over at his family. He looked confused. “Did I die?” He thought Emma had died.

Biggie leaned forward. “You’re not dead.” His voice was shaky.

“You’re awake.” Emma got up and hugged him gently. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” She turned to Biggie. “This is Biggie. His colony helped the survivors and I since we came here last fall. He took me in and has taken very good care of me.”

“I can see that.” Rocket saw her swollen belly. He frowned, feeling his heart break. His wife had moved on, but even his foggy mind understood why she would do that. The last time they saw each other, Bergens were snatching them up left and right. He would have moved on too, if he had found other trolls, but he hadn’t been as lucky as Emma had been. It had been a long and trying year for him and their girls.

Biggie saw the look of disappointment on Rocket’s face. He looked down. “I wouldn’t have done what I did if I knew you were alive.”

“I did think you were gone Rocket.” Emma had heard disappoint in Rocket’s voice. She had a feeling Rocket was mad at her, not that she blamed him for it.

“So now what?” Rocket was afraid she would leave him. He closed his eyes and went to sit up, expecting all sorts of pain from his left arm. It was then that he noticed that his left arm was gone. “Oh my god, where is my arm?!”

“It had to be removed to save your life.” Biggie looked at Emma. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“First things first, we need to fatten you up and get you healthy. Then we need to help you adjust to life with one arm. There is a sweet young troll who lives here, who lost her arm when she was a toddler. I’m sure she will be happy to help you adjust.” Emma smiled softly. “Biggie, you think you can help us out with that?”

Rocket laid back down and looked at his wife. He shifted his sight to Biggie and frowned. “I don’t know him.” He was wary after almost a year of dealing with predators and protecting his girls. He was worried about this.

“I’m willing to help.” Biggie was still very worried. He had a feeling Rocket wasn’t going to like this, and he still feared Emma would leave him. It already sounded like she was going to go back to being with Rocket by the way she was talking. His heart was broken.

“Well, let’s go get dinner going. We can bring him home with us and settle him in bed. He needs rest.” Emma stood up and smiled softly.

Rocket looked unsure. He wasn’t sure he could trust Biggie.

Biggie reached over and gently lifted Rocket. He frowned, noticing he was way thinner then he should have been for his frame. “You haven’t eaten well.”

“Let’s go. We have lots of introductions to do.” Emma led Biggie and her girls towards the flower pod.

“I only ate what I had to in order to survive. I had to make sure the girls had the nutrition they needed. I’ve also been very sick.” Rocket closed his eyes. He was still very drowsy from the drugs Honey gave him before his surgery.

Biggie respected that. He would have done the same thing if he was in that position. He walked with Emma to the flower pod, and then settled Rocket into bed. He decided he would take the couch tonight, figuring Emma would want to lay in bed with her husband. He covered Rocket up and went to leave the room.

“Wait…” Rocket sat up and sighed. “Thank you for taking care of Emma. She looks great. I appreciate that a lot.”

“You’re welcome Rocket. Thank you for taking good care of her kids. I know she appreciates that too.” Biggie backed out of the room and closed the door. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat down on the toilet and put his face into his hands. He cried quietly. He felt very insecure. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now.


	25. Pulling Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult decision is made.

A week went by, and Rocket was slowly able to recover from his near-death experience. He was looking a lot better but was still dangerously thin. He ate several times a day to try and make up for all his missed meals. He was amazed at how generous everyone was to him and was happy to see that several of his past colony members were still alive. He had spent the last week in bed, talking to Emma about what had happened since they split, and how and why she had made the decision to marry Biggie and start a family with him. He was currently up, eating at the kitchen table.

Biggie was a mess. He was currently on the couch, with three very worried six-year-old trollings clung to him. Holly, Grape, and Blueberry were not sure why their daddy was so sad, but they were trying really hard to make him feel better.

Emma knew Biggie was depressed and didn’t blame him one bit. She still gave him a morning kiss, and a good night kiss. She didn’t want to let him go either, but she didn’t want to break Rocket’s heart. She was worried that she was going to break one of their hearts and breaking either would be devastating to either of them. She felt torn. She tried to spend equal amounts of time with both, and it was really starting to wear her down. She was pregnant, and this wasn’t easy for her. She sat down by Biggie and snuggled up to him. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

Jade had adjusted well and was so happy that her mom was alive. She was trying hard to help out, even though she had a lot of catching up to do in school. She excelled of course in survival school, due to going through it with her dad and sisters, but she was behind on everything else.

Kiwi and Apple had been sleeping a lot. They were currently snuggled up in bed, taking a nap.

Smidge came walking in and closed the door. She walked right up to Biggie and widened her eyes. “Oh my god, Basil is right. You don’t look good at all.” She eyed Rocket and smirked. “What have you three been up to?!”

Biggie frowned and sat up. “Smidge, you should be at home resting. You’re too far along in your pregnancy to be out and about worrying over your friends.”

Rocket looked over at Smidge. He got up and walked over to her. “You’re the tiniest troll I’ve ever seen.” Even through he knew Nano, Smidge was a little shorter then the young glitter dwarf troll was. He was surprised she was out too. She looked like a tiny berry with her round belly.

Emma frowned and looked at Smidge. “Oh, calling her tiny is a mistake…”

Smidge glared at Rocket and crossed her arms. “I’m not tiny.” She resisted the urge to whap him with her hair.

Biggie widened his eyes. He was shocked the Smidge hadn’t whapped him.

“But you’re literally the smallest adult troll I’ve ever seen.” Rocket startled when she whacked him upside the head with her hair. “What was that for?!”

Emma put her hand over her mouth and began to giggle. “Told you…”

“Smidge, cool it. You’re pregnant.” Biggie picked her up and set her on his lap. “How did you sneak out of the house without Branch or Creek noticing? I can imagine Penelope helping you sneak out now that I think about it actually…”

Smidge kept her gaze towards Rocket. She glared at him crankily. “Penelope helped me escape.” She turned and looked up at him. “So, what is your deal? What has your panties in a twist?”

“Smidge, I don’t wear panties.” Biggie sighed. “I’m just tired.”

“Oh, that’s right. You can’t keep your pants on.” Smidge smirked and went to pull his pants to see if he was even wearing underwear. “Still don’t wear underwear I see…”

Emma blinked and began to laugh. “Oh my god Smidge, get your hands off his pants.”

Rocket looked over and blushed when he saw Smidge pull his pants. He had gotten a clear view of Biggie’s large package. He looked away and cleared his throat. “She’s not subtle.”

Biggie pulled his pants, so he was covered back up. “My god, Smidge, you have no concept of personal space.” He set her on the ground and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to hide from his bestie.

“There he goes to hide in the bathroom again.” Emma frowned and watched him go.

Smidge followed Biggie and barely got inside before he closed the door. She reached up with her hair and locked the door. “Calm down Biggie. I’ve seen you nude before. I helped you when you gave birth to Grape and Holly, remember?”

Rocket felt his heart sink. “His heart is broken Emma. I don’t know what to do.” He walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the wall next to it. He had heard that Biggie had had a rough time. He just didn’t know the whole story.

Emma walked over and sat by Rocket. She leaned into him and sighed tiredly. She wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to choose, and she could see that her boys were both hurting.

“It’s not that Smidge.” Biggie leaned onto the wall and slid to the ground. He pulled her into a gentle hug and sniffled. “I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want Emma to hurt. I want her happy. I’m scared to be alone. I miss Marjoram so much. I’m not sure how much more heart break my heart can handle. First, we lost Wisp in the fire, then Haze no thanks to Twig, then he killed three generations all in one go. I watched my daughter die Smidge. I never even got to meet her child. And Winter has to raise a child he didn’t ask for. I’m worried about him. I’m very stressed out. I don’t know what to do.” He started to cry as he held her.

Smidge held him and pat him gently. She was so tiny compared to him, but he was very gentle. She rested her head on his chest and frowned. “It’ll be alright Biggie. Have you asked them about becoming one as a family? I didn’t think life with Creek was going to work, but he has made Penelope, Branch, and I so happy. You don’t have to just be with just Emma. If Rocket is willing, you could try becoming one big family. I know no one can replace the hole you feel in your heart, but you shouldn’t be alone right now. You know you’re more then welcome to come to my home any time if things don’t work out here. You’re my buddy. You always have been.”

“I don’t think I could ask Rocket to share. He was hers from the beginning. It doesn’t feel right just asking. I appreciate you being willing to open your home up Smidge. I’m hoping I won’t have to, but I will if I have to. I just want Emma to be happy.” Tears ran down Biggie’s cheeks. He was scared.

Emma and Rocket had listened from outside the bathroom. They looked at each other and took each other’s hands.

“Poor fella…” Rocket looked down at his lap. He had learned the last week that Biggie was a sweetheart. He was still nervous about him though. Biggie was huge, and he had found out that he killed a troll. He looked like he could easily snap Rocket in half if he wanted to. He was so unsure.

“He really is a sweetheart Rocket. It makes my heart ache seeing him like this. I don’t know what to do.” Tears filled Emma’s eyes. She snuggled into Rocket and sniffled. She didn’t want to choose. This was so hard. She loved them both.

“It’ll be alright Emma.” Rocket held her and took a deep breath. He had her look up. “I’m willing to give sharing a try. I’m scared, because I’m still getting to know Biggie, but so far he has proven to be a very big teddy bear.”

“He is a big teddy bear.” Emma sniffled and rested her head on Rocket’s chest. “I know you’re scared. I appreciate your willingness to share me. I didn’t want to choose between you…”

Rocket knocked on the door. “Biggie?”

“Just a minute.” Biggie grabbed a tissue and dried his face. He threw it away and opened the door. Smidge was still in his lap.

Rocket and Emma got up and headed inside. An awkward silence had everyone squirming uncomfortably.

Smidge finally had enough. She got off Biggie’s lap and pushed Rocket into Biggie’s lap. “Learn to share, or I will tie you two together until you learn to share.”

Rocket was still getting use to missing an arm. He went to use his left arm to brace his fall, since he used to be left handed. He ended up faceplanting into Biggie.

Biggie startled and helped Rocket straighten up. He flushed and looked at Smidge. “You’re so rude sometimes.” He looked Rocket up and down. “Are you alright?”

Emma was blushing and glared at Smidge. She wasn’t amused.

Smidge crossed her arms and smirked.

Rocket got on his feet and looked at Biggie. He nodded and sighed. “I’m still getting use to one arm. I’m sorry for falling on you.” He sighed and pulled Biggie into a hug. “I’m willing to share Emma, if you’re alright with it. I don’t like seeing you hurt like this. You helped her through a hard time in her life and you kept her happy and healthy. I’m not sure how else to repay you.”

“I’m willing to share her too.” Biggie held Rocket and closed his eyes. “I don’t want to steal her away from you. I just want you both happy. I would never ask a family to pull apart just because my own heart ached. It’s not fair.” He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure if he would become mates with Rocket. It was far too soon to make that decision yet. The biggest thing that needed to happen for now was Rocket needed to fatten up and get meat on his bones, and Emma needed to keep healthy. She was having his baby, and he really hoped that everything would go alright for her. Her happiness was all that really mattered to him.


	26. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bask’s time has come.

A month had come and gone since Basil, Selene, and Coral had rescued Rocket and his daughters. Bask was settling down for dinner, when he felt the first tight squeeze of a contraction. He put his hand on his belly and grimaced. When it was over, he began to eat dinner, as if nothing had happened. He was hungry.

Pearl had noticed the grimace. She looked over at Bask and frowned. “Are you alright Bask?” She set her spoon down and went to go check him.

Basil was in the middle of feeding Fairy. He had a feeling Bask was in labor. He shifted closer to Bask and set his free hand on Bask’s thigh. He knew that contractions hurt. He looked nervous and guilty.

“I’m going to be fine Pearl. It was just the first contraction. I want to eat dinner.” Bask smiled softly and worked on eating his dinner. He took Basil’s hand with his free hand and squeezed it during the next several contractions. When he was done eating, he let Basil’s hand go, and went to put his dishes in the sink. He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Pearl began setting up for when Bask’s baby arrived.

Basil put Fairy in his hair, and then quickly scarfed down his dinner. Once he was done, he set his dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom. He went in and smiled softly. “Are you going to try a water birth, or are you going to have the baby on the bed?”

“After watching you have Fairy on the bed, I think I will try the water birth. You appeared to be in a lot of pain, and I think I would rather go the route Pearl went.” Bask grimaced and gritted his teeth. He understood now why Basil had been so uncomfortable when he gave birth. He was shocked that Pearl had remained so calm.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Pearl came in and checked the time, since Bask appeared to be having one when she came in.

“I’m sorry you’re in so much pain.” Basil reached up and gave Bask a gentle kiss. “I love you…”

“I don’t know.” Bask calmed down and breathed. He leaned forward and groaned. When another contraction hit, he grasped Basil’s hand and held his hand tightly. “I love you too Basil…”

Pearl saw they were three minutes apart already. She began running the bath for Bask. She had overheard him say he wanted a water birth. “Let’s get you in the tub daddy.”

Basil helped Bask out of his pants and helped him into the tub. He stayed by his side and ran his hand through Bask’s orange hair. He looked very nervous. “You’re so brave Bask.”

Bask got into the water and rested his head back. He squirmed during the next contraction and let out a cry. “Oh god, it hurts so bad.” He breathed hard.

“I know it does Bask. I’m so sorry. I promise you that the baby will be worth it.” Pearl grabbed the stool and stood at the edge of the tub. She leaned forward, lost grip, and plunged into the bath, head first. She got knocked unconscious from landing on her head.

Basil heard Pearl fall in. “Pearl?!” He frowned, noticing she was suddenly out cold. He grabbed her out of the water and set her on the floor. “Oh god…” His heart began to race. River had recently moved out to live with Candy, and Dawn was at school. He was alone, Pearl was knocked out and possibly drowned, and Bask was about to give birth.

“Take her to the medical pod!” Bask got up out of the tub, despite being in gobs amounts of pain. He quickly dried off and pulled his pants back on. “I’ll be fine! Go!”

Basil picked Pearl back up and ran out the door and straight for the medical pod. Once there, he set her down on a bed. “She fell into the bathtub! Help!” He turned around and ran straight back towards the flower pod.

Honey was in the medical pod. She hurried over to Pearl and frowned, noticing she wasn’t breathing. She began working on her. She looked deeply concerned for the young mother.

Bask made his way towards the front door. He yelped when Basil opened the door and ran right into him. He breathed and put his hand on his belly. “Oh god, I feel pressure.”

Basil gently picked Bask up and hurried towards the medical pod. He didn’t want to be away from Pearl, but he didn’t want Bask alone either.

Bask hollered in pain as he was carried towards the medical pod. He felt that the baby was coming out. “Basil! I’m having the baby right now!” He cried out as he gave birth to his baby in his pants.

Basil carefully set Bask down on the ground. He helped him get the baby out and then gently picked him up again and hurried the rest of the way. He set him down and began to sob. He was panicking. “Is the baby alright? Is Pearl alright?!”

Bask looked worried, until his daughter began to cry in his arms. As soon as he was in the medical pod and sat down, he began cleaning her up with a blanket. She was a mini version of him. He looked over towards Pearl and teared up. He was worried about her. “Our daughter is alright Basil…”

Pearl coughed up water and groaned. She was still unconscious.

“She should be alright now that she got the water out of her lungs.” Honey began healing her. “What happened?!”

“She fell into the tub after we got Bask settled in it so he could have our baby.” Basil gave Bask a gentle kiss, and then walked over to Pearl and took her hand. “You scared me so much mama.” He was shaking hard.

“Thank god Chili was in your hair, and not her hair when that happened. This could have been a lot more tragic.” Bask had tears in his eyes. The whole thing had been terrifying.

“That explains a lot.” Honey walked over to Bask and started checking the newborn over. She was healthy and had a good set of lungs. “She is beautiful Bask. Good job.” She smiled at him.

Basil began to sing “You are my sunshine, my beautiful sunshine. You make me happy, even when I am gray. You are my sunshine, my beautiful sunshine, oh please don’t take my sunshine away…” He had tears in his eyes. He was worried about his Pearl. He didn’t want to lose her.

Pearl cracked her eyes open and looked up at Basil. She frowned and looked around. “Why am I in the medical pod?” She frowned, noticing she was soaking wet.

“You fell in the tub and almost drowned.” Bask looked over at them and sighed. “Basil? I like the name Sunshine for our baby girl. Thoughts?”

“Sunshine sounds perfect.” Basil gently picked up Pearl and moved her over to Bask. He sat by Bask and ran his hand through Pearl’s wet red hair. He was so glad that she was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Basil sang is based off of "You are my Sunshine." I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer.


	27. Little Rascals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky’s twins are born.

A week after little Sunshine was born, Habanero was making his own preparations. Sky was in labor, but they were not as panicked as they were when he was in labor. It was very obvious that Sky’s twins were small. Sky was pregnant with twins, yet his belly looked more like he was only carrying a single child. He had heard about his sister’s near drowning experience, so both Sky and he had decided not to do that unless someone else was around. The incident had put several trolls on edge. There could have been so many things that could have gone wrong that night. He wasn’t taking any chances.

Sky was pacing the flower pod. He was never one to be able to hold still when in pain. He stopped during each contraction and leaned on whatever was available. He stopped at the couch this time and leaned on it. He hollered in pain. He felt like a big baby, but he couldn’t help but make noises. The contractions really hurt.

Habanero walked over to him and looked up at him. He was worried about Sky. “You should lay down soon. Those contractions are getting very close together.”

Sky breathed and made his way towards the bedroom. He crawled into bed and squirmed during the next contraction. He cried out in pain. “Oh god, I think staying here was a mistake!” He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth.

Habanero felt his heart race. He checked Sky’s progress, like he had been shown how to do. He could see a little tuft of hair. “We can’t go now. First baby is right here Sky.” He got a blanket ready.

Sky screamed in pain as the first baby was born. As suspected, he was a tiny dwarf trolling. He began letting out loud cries. He was red like Habanero, with royal blue hair.

“There we go. Good job Sky.” Habanero got their son all cleaned up, and gently set him down. He got ready to catch the twin. He was shaking from nerves.

Basil came crashing in. He had heard Sky screaming in pain and had to go make sure his twin was alright. He turned the corner and went to Sky’s side. “What happened?!”

Sky grabbed Basil’s hand and squeezed very tightly during the next contraction. He let out another cry as he had the second twin. This one was light teal like him, with white hair. She was also a tiny dwarf trolling.

Habanero caught her and began cleaning her up. “You did a very good job Sky. I’m sorry that hurt.” He knew exactly how bad that pain was. He knew it was excruciating. 

Basil widened his eyes when Sky squeezed his hand. He heard and felt a crack. He cringed and gritted his teeth. “Oh my god Sky!” He pulled his hand away as soon as his brother let go. His hand was throbbing. He groaned and glared in his direction. “I know labor hurts but was it necessary to squeeze that hard?!”

“Well next time don’t come barging in then!” Sky snapped. He breathed and sat up. He looked at his twins and smiled softly. He gently picked them up and cradled them in each arm. “These little itty bitties caused me that much pain? Shame on you, you little rascals.” He cuddled them and looked up at Habanero. “I’m kicking your ass when I feel better.”

Habanero smiled and laughed nervously. “I might be a little scared.”

“I think you broke my hand Sky.” Basil grumbled and held his hand to his chest. He was not amused.

“Stop being a baby Basil. You came in, you had a hand, and I was in pain. You will be fine.” Sky rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he squeezed that hard. He looked at his babies and tried to think of names. “I was thinking perhaps Pyro for the boy, and Jasmine for the girl?”

“They sound like great names Sky.” Habanero settled down beside Sky and looked at Basil. “Are you alright Basil?”

“I’m being a baby.” Basil flushed and gritted his teeth. “Congratulations brother. I’m leaving now. I’ll see you later.” He said sharply, before turning and headed out the door. He was in a foul mood now. He headed for the medical pod to get his hand checked. He was pretty sure at least one bone broke. He was hurting.

Sky watched him go and saw that his aura showed anger and pain. He frowned and looked at Habanero. “Crap, I think I did hurt him. Great…” He felt bad now. He looked down and sighed.

“Get some rest and apologize later. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Habanero smiled softly and snuggled into him. He knew Basil had a temper, and he was hoping Basil was just pouting over a bruise.

“I’m gonna kick his ass!” Basil raved as soon as he got to the medical pod. He sat down on a bed and grumbled.

Sprout came walking over and looked at his hand. “Who broke your hand?” He checked to see if it needed set. It didn’t. He began healing him.

“Sky called me a baby.” Basil wrinkled his nose. He was angrier about that, then the broken bone in his hand. He was going to get him back. He was going to find a way.


	28. Tiny Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge doesn’t have a good day.

Back at Branch’s flower pod, things were not going as smoothly for Smidge. She still had three weeks left of her pregnancy, and the poor mama was pregnant with triplets. She had been on bedrest and had been hating every moment of it. She was laying down on her side in bed. She had been in pain all day but figured that it was just discomfort from three babies stretching and moving in her very round belly. She was so heavily pregnant, and it was hard for her to move. She even needed help to go to the bathroom. She was not amused with Creek or Branch. She blamed them for all this, even though she had enjoyed it as much as they had. She had told them that this was the last pregnancy she would have. She was so done having babies.

Chamomile walked into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. She was almost six years old and was just as feisty as her mother. Her cheeks were flushed. “Scarlet stole my cookie!”

“Scarlet!” Smidge was in no mood. She frowned when little Scarlet scampered in. “Did you steal Chamomile’s cookie?”

“Yes…” Scarlet pulled it out of her hair and set it down on the bed.

Chamomile grabbed it and glared at her sister. She grumbled and began eating it. She sat down and snuggled close to Smidge. She had been keeping her mama company a lot the last few weeks.

Smidge sighed softly. “Don’t steal the cookie next time Scarlet. You know better.”

“I love cookies.” Scarlet sighed and headed out of the room. She was disappointed that she had got caught. She went to go see if she could find cookies somewhere else.

“Mama, are you alright?” Chamomile finished her cookie and snuggled into her. She had a feeling she wasn’t feeling good. She seemed different then her normal.

“I’m hurting sweetheart.” Smidge was starting to think she was having contractions. That scared her a lot. Her triplets were not due for a few more weeks. “Go get mama or one of your daddies please.”

“Alright mama.” Chamomile climbed off the bed and looked around for Penelope, Branch, or Creek. She found Creek in the kitchen. She tugged on his arm. “Mama needs you.”

Creek headed for the bedroom and walked over to the bed. “Are you alright Smidge?”

“I think I’m in labor.” Smidge grimaced and hugged onto a pillow. “I’m scared.”

“The babies are too early.” Creek frowned. He felt his heart sink. He had a bad feeling this was going to happen. Smidge was so little, and three babies was a lot for her petite frame. He gentle picked her up, and frowned, seeing she was bleeding. “Oh god…”

“Put me down Creek. I don’t think I’m going to make it to the medical pod. Go get Honey.” Smidge swallowed hard and cringed during the next contraction. She regretted not saying something sooner.

“They’re too early Smidge.” Creek felt his heart racing. Branch was at the bunker, and Penelope was with him, helping. He didn’t want to leave her. “Kayura?!” He called her and gently set Smidge down.

“I don’t think the babies care that it’s too early.” Smidge squirmed in the bed and let out a cry during the next contraction. “Oh god…” Tears filled her eyes. “Creek!” She grasped the bedding.

Kayura hurried in. “Yes?” She frowned, seeing her mom was in a lot of pain. “Uh oh…” She frowned and backed away. “I’ll get dad.” She turned to go.

“Get Honey first!” Creek stopped her and frowned. “Please dear, it’s very important. Honey knows how to handle preemies.”

Kayura nodded and ran towards the medical pod to go find Honey.

Smidge breathed hard and cried out. “The baby is coming out Creek!” She was panicking. She was very worried that these babies would die. They were a viable age, but it was still very scary.

Creek hurried over and caught the first of the triplets as she was born. She looked like Smidge and was tiny like her too. He grabbed a blanket and gently began cleaning her up. She was so tiny. He was worried he would hurt her. “Come on sweetheart, cry for me.” He gently patted her on the back. She looked so fragile.

Smidge looked over and watched him work on the first of the triplets. “Please cry baby…” She cringed, feeling another contraction. She was very worried.

The tiny baby began letting out weak cries. Creek gently sat her down by her mama and got ready to catch the next baby. He caught the next one. He was lavender like him, with blue green hair. He looked like he was going to be normal sized with time and food. He began crying when Creek got him cleaned up. “Good boy…”

Smidge breathed hard and looked over at her firstborn. She looked very weak. She was shaking and scared. She didn’t want to lose her babies. “Are they alright?” She gasped, feeling another contraction, and the next baby emerging.

“I’m here.” Honey came in, just in time to catch the third newborn. She started cleaning him up. He was light orange, dwarf sized, with blue green and green two-toned hair. He began to cry after some pats on the back. “They’re very pretty Smidge.” She gently set the last born down and picked up the tiny yellow baby. She gave her some pats on the back. “She’s the smallest baby I have ever seen. Come on baby girl, cry loud for me.”

Creek picked up the last born and looked at him. He was not expecting orange at all. It was very surprising. “Hello little oddball.” He smiled softly. He could tell by the two-toned hair that he was his baby.

Smidge sat up and watched Honey work on the first baby. She looked very worried. “Is she going to be alright?”

“She might be alright. Let’s get her feeding.” Honey gently set the newborn up to nurse. The tiny preemie wasn’t latching. She frowned and gently removed some milk. She dripped it into the baby’s mouth and sighed in relief when she swallowed. “She’s going to need to be moved to the medical pod. Her siblings too. I’ll give her a fifty percent chance. If she makes it the first week, she should be fine.” She gently fed the baby, one drop at a time, and then wrapped her up, and headed for the medical pod with her.

Creek began getting the premature boys ready. He wrapped them up, and then gently gave them to Smidge. He picked her up and headed for the medical pod. He saw Branch and Penelope, with Kayura half way to the medical pod. “One girl, and two boys. All alive but need to be watched for a while.” He got Smidge into the medical pod and gently set her down.

“Creek, do you have an orange relative?” Smidge finally asked. She was so confused.

“They’re so little.” Penelope looked worried.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” Branch gave them each a kiss. He was glad that the babies were alright.

“Yeah, my grandma Sunflower was light orange.” Creek smiled softly.

“Let’s call him Sunny then? And perhaps Sugar and Spice for the other two?” Smidge helped the two boys nurse. They were a lot stronger then the baby girl.

“Sounds like great names Smidge.” Penelope smiled at her.

“I’m alright with that.” Branch walked over and looked at the tiny baby girl. “Hello Sugar. You look like a little fighter. It’ll be alright.” He gently caressed her cheek. She grimaced and let out a cry. “That’s a good girl. Cry for us. Fight the good fight.” He looked worried but had a feeling the triplets were going to be just fine. They were Smidge’s babies after all, and he knew they wouldn’t be giving up without a fight.


	29. Panic Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Rocket get to find out just how protective Biggie really is.

Just a few days later, Emma was helping the twins with an art project. She had her hand on her belly. She had been having contractions but wasn’t worried about it. She was home, and she felt like she could handle the birth just fine. She had done it three other times before and did just fine.

Biggie was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. He had Mr. Dinkles on his shoulder. He was humming a soft song. He glanced over at Rocket and smiled. “What? Don’t like the song?”

Rocket was looking much better and was almost to the weight he was supposed to be. He was at the kitchen table, practicing writing with his right hand. A task he found hard. He was so left handed, that it had been hard for him to adjust doing things right handed. He was trying hard though. He wanted to be able to help his babies and his mate. He was also becoming fond of Biggie but was still a little wary of him. He looked up when Biggie began to hum. It was odd to think he had killed another troll. A thought that was making it hard for him to actually fall in love with Biggie. He was still worried that Biggie might snap him in half. “No, it’s a nice song.” He smiled softly.

“Boys? I’m going to go lay down. The baby is on it’s way, and I’m getting uncomfortable.” Emma smiled softly as she made her way towards the bedroom.

Biggie dropped the dish he had in his hand. He ran over to her and scooped her up. He headed for the door and ran straight for the medical pod.

Rocket frowned and looked over at Winter. “Watch the kids please.” He ran out the door after Biggie. “She’s had home births before Biggie. She doesn’t have to go to the medical pod.”

Emma widened her eyes when she got picked up. She smiled softly and leaned into him. She saw the panicked look on his face and wasn’t going to argue. She was alright with having the baby in the medical pod, if that was what Biggie wanted. “It hurts daddy…” She put her hand on her belly and grimaced.

Biggie got her to the medical pod and gently set her down. He was shaking nervous. He grabbed Emma by the hand and held it gently. “I’m here mama. I love you, and I’m sorry it hurts.”

Jelly was in today. She smiled and walked over. She checked Emma and noticed she was getting close. She started getting blankets ready and helped Emma get comfortable.

Rocket caught up and sat by Biggie. He looked over at Smidge and smiled at her. “Hello Smidge.”

Smidge was in the middle of nursing Spice and Sunny. She looked up when Biggie came in. “Biggie panicked again, didn’t he?”

Emma nodded to Smidge and smiled softly. “Thank you for warning me about that. I probably would have freaked out.” She breathed through the next contraction and squeezed Biggie’s hand.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles moved over to the bed by Emma. He recalled almost being squished when Marjoram had her twins.

“I do not.” Biggie protested to his worm. “I just want Emma safe.”

Smidge put the boys in the cradle, and then picked up Sugar and walked over. She nursed her daughter and sat down by Emma. “He might faint or puke. He puked last time Marjoram gave birth.

“I was also in labor.” Biggie glared at Smidge.

“Oh my god, that is the smallest baby I have ever seen.” Rocket looked at tiny Sugar. He was shocked at how little she was. He startled when Smidge whapped him with her hair. “Geez…”

Emma let out a soft cry. “Biggie!” She could feel the baby coming. She gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand tightly.

Jelly caught the baby and began cleaning him up. He was a blue glitter baby with dark green hair. He let out cries as he was cleaned. “Good job Emma. He’s beautiful.” She gently set him on her chest and smiled.

Biggie watched on, until the baby came out. His eyes rolled back, and he fell out of chair. He was out cold.

“Timber…” Smidge watched Biggie fall over. “Told you…”

Rocket got up and rolled Biggie onto his back. “Geez…” He set a pillow under his head.

Emma looked down at Biggie and sighed in relief when she saw he was alright. “Goofy teddy bear.”

Basil came walking in to see his mom. He heard her over by another bed, so walked that way. He was unaware that Biggie was on the floor. He tripped and went flying forward. He caught himself before falling. He straightened himself up and blushed. “Who the hell is taking a nap on the floor?” He could sense that there were several trolls in the room, and he hadn’t noticed the weaker aura that Biggie was currently expressing because of being unconscious.

Smidge burst out laughing. “Biggie fainted Basil.”

Jelly made sure the baby was alright, and then went to make sure Biggie was alright. She saw he was OK, so she went to sit down by Emma. She admired the baby and smiled. “He’s so cute.”

“Didn’t you see him?” Rocket looked confused. He looked at Basil and frowned when he got whacked with Basil’s hair. “What was that for?!”

“Basil is blind.” Emma smiled softly. She ran her hand through her baby boy’s hair. “I might call you Minnow, if your daddy is alright with it.”

Basil smirked. He was proud that Rocket hadn’t noticed for this long. He walked over to his baby brothers and began fussing over them.

“Minnow sounds good…” Biggie groaned as he began to wake up. 

Rocket glared at Basil and helped Biggie back up into his chair. He was surprised that Basil was blind. He didn’t appear blind at all. 

Once seated, Biggie reached over and kissed Emma. “You did a good job.” He was dizzy, but happy. He turned to Rocket and hugged into him. “Thank you for your help…”

“You’re welcome Biggie.” Rocket hugged him back and smiled. He could see now that Biggie only had the best intentions in mind. He was a good father, and a good mate. He was a lot more relaxed now.


	30. Coming Of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for Basil, Sky, Melody, and River’s eighteenth birthday.

Basil had been busy all day. He was with River. They had spent all day moving Sky’s books into the library. He had River help him. He was still mad at his brother for breaking his hand and calling him a baby, and he figured this was a good way to silently get his revenge. Once they were all done, they headed for the birthday party. It was at Branch’s home.

“You’re lucky that Sky left to go to the birthday party early. He’s going to freak out when he doesn’t find his books at his home.” River smiled as she walked to Branch’s flower pod with Basil. She didn’t blame him. She had heard about the small fight. Sky had been mean and rude.

“Serves him right for calling me a baby.” Basil smirked and headed into the flower pod. “Sky, I have a surprise for you at your flower pod.” He headed towards his little siblings. They were nearly three months old now and doing much better. “There are my lovely little brothers and sister.”

Sky raised his brow and headed out the door to see what Basil did. He was curious.

Sugar cooed when she saw Basil. She loved her big brother. 

Basil gently set Fairy and Chili down so they could play with toys. He gently picked up Sugar and cradled her. “Oh? Did your brothers do that? How dare they…” He smiled and tickled her gently.

Seven-month-old Fairy began rolling away. She then got on her hands and knees and crawled away from her daddy. She was completely blind, just like him, but that didn’t stop her. She got all the way over to Melody and plopped onto her bottom. She reached up and babbled.

Melody smiled and picked up Fairy. “Hello sweetheart.” She kissed her cheek and giggled when Fairy started feeling her face with her hands. “Your daddy is teaching you how to touch everything, isn’t he?”

“She’s hyper.” Winter chuckled and watched as Snow reached over and tugged on Fairy’s dress. “I think someone is jealous of her sister.”

River set Sapphire and Maximus down and went to join Basil. They were her siblings too, since the boys were at least Creek’s babies. She cooed at them and smiled when they smiled at her. “Cuties.”

Guy Diamond was hanging out the corner. He came for River but was worried she was going to still avoid him. She hadn’t talked to him the last nine months since Sapphire was born.

Sapphire crawled around and smiled when she saw Guy Diamond. She wasn’t shy and loved glitter trolls. Especially since they reminded her of Maximus. She loved her little brother. She stopped at Guy Diamond and reached up.

Maximus was right behind her. He sat beside her and looked up at Guy Diamond. He smiled and reached up. “Pa!”

“Hello sweethearts.” Guy Diamond picked them both up and held them close. He smiled. This was the first time he had got the chance to hold Sapphire. He had been lucky and had chances to hold Maximus since River knew he wouldn’t hurt him.

River turned to check on Sapphire and Maximus. She widened her eyes, seeing Guy Diamond had Sapphire in his arms. She felt her heart start to race. She still feared he would change his mind and kill her. She swallowed hard. She saw he was being sweet to them. She slowly calmed down, realizing he wasn’t going to hurt her. She walked over and hugged into her daddy. “Thank you for not hurting my baby…”

Guy Diamond smiled and carefully returned the hug. His grandbabies were sandwiched between them, but they were happy to be part of this hug. He was relieved the River was relaxed now. He was so worried that she may not ever forgive him.

Sky came back in. He was pissed. “I’m going to kick your butt!” He tackled into Basil and began to wrestle with him.

Basil quickly pinned him down and smirked. “That’s what you get for breaking a bone in my hand and calling me a baby about it.”

“What the heck did you do to all my books?!” Sky glared at him. He was holding back cursing because of all the young ones that were in the flower pod.

“I hid them in the library.” Basil smirked and stuck out his tongue.

“Great…” Sky glared at him and sat on him. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you. That is a lot of books to go through.” He was not surprised, and super annoyed. “Brat…”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Basil grinned. He was so amused. He had come a long way in the last year since his brother had attacked him. They all had come a long way. Life was much better without Twig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 4. I have part 5 plotted and plan to start that tomorrow. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
